In the Blood
by NiceNipps
Summary: This is totally AU and a future GokuVegeta pairing where Goku is a female ,fighting to stay independant in a society where men reign over women and classes are set apart by power.
1. Chapter 1: Levels

Just a few things before I start to tell this story;

1. This is an Alternate Universe.

2. Kakarot is a female and her stage name is Goku.

3. Turles is Kakarot's twin (rare in Saiyans).

4. All Z Team characters are Saiyans, except Piccolo and Tein.

5. Family trees different; Gohan father of Bardock, Bardock father of Radditz, Turles and Kakarot, Gohan, and Goten (Bardock considered a womanizer; no one really knows how many kids he has).

6. Vegeta has blue eyes, only found in Royals.

7. Vegeta has two brothers, both younger; Broly (slow and stupid), and Trunks (playboy and self centered). He also will have a baby sister named Bra.

8. Saiyans not all power hunger and vicious.

9. Anything else will be explained during my story.

10. And of course I don't own anything Dragonball, more's the pity.

_Italics is thoughts_

"Talking"

Chapter 1:

Levels

Kakarot hated large gatherings. The combined smells made her want to gag. _Damn over sensitive nose._ Her father had told her this years' tournament was the largest turn out in 50 years, over 200 girls, each in hopes of catching the prince's eyes. It was rumored that the heir to the throne was to take a bride soon, now or within the next few years. And each year, till he married, the tourney would have many girls entering. No one knew for sure but one thing was for certain if he was to enter the tourney this year he would win. His power was next to none and believed to be close to that of the super saiyan of legend. Yet he had not reached the legendary level and his parents believed if he had someone else to worry about he might ascend. Kakarot smirked; _at least they thought he was the most powerful._ Females were not tested over the course of their life because they were not overly important in fighting. It wasn't until the tournament each year that they would be tested. The only reason was to get males interested in mating. The survival of the race depended on producing strong offspring and if a woman wasn't relatively strong she was over looked. _Stupid men only interested in power and not the woman beneath._

Men were a pressure point for Kakarot, she had a house full of men who tried to run her life and she was sick of it. And the command that she had to mate this year was a very sore spot that she intended to take quick care of.

All the mixed smells were making Kakarot nauseous and all she wanted to do was go outside and take a quick fly in the open "fresh" air. But she had to wait for the prince to show, who was late, and wait for her turn. She had a long wait her last name was Valoni (like bologna but with a V), and the B's had yet to start.

She thought of the coming week. Men would be fighting for the right to have first dibs on the females. This did not discourage the girls from batting eye lashes at the prince and for him to sleep with them. He was after all in search of "the" right woman to be his future Queen.

Kakarot could care less. She didn't want to be there much less have another man to run her life. She just wanted to be left alone. She smiled, even though still nauseous, at the thought of how she was going to outsmart the king and the damn tradition of females being too weak to choose their own mate. She was going to have the freedom she so wanted to be able to choose when and with whom she would mate.

And then as if by magic the air went from fowl to delicious. The scent of lemons was all around her and the first time in weeks she relaxed. Still smiling she glanced around to see where the smell was coming from. Not from an object but a man and he was staring right at her. His intensive stare combined with his scent made Kakarot's breath hitch. And the rest of the room knew the Prince had arrived.

Vegeta came into the grand ball room late and for some odd reason he had spotted the strangest woman he had ever seen right away. The room was stuffy and needed a good airing out. It was so full of too many horny young female Saiyans that he had a hard time breathing. Walking closer to the girl the other smells vanished and he could smell a natural, un-horny smell of citrus, and not just one but a mixture of orange, lemon and pineapple. The girl relaxed him and that was very odd, Vegeta rarely relaxed. Unlike the other girls her hair was long and loose with a few bangs standing out at weird angles (much like Goku's regular hair style). Her dress was at least 30 years out of fashion but the style looked as if made for her and only her. He gave her a nice thorough look over and he liked what he saw. She had the blackest eyes, nice lips, stubborn chin, and long graceful neck where a pendant hung from. Vegeta lingered long on her breasts; they were full round and slightly pushed up from the dress style with a lovely cleavage. And there sat a object of envy for Vegeta, the pendant of a small glass ball. _Damn lucky piece of jewelry._ The detail was not important only what it rested between.

Even though he didn't know who she was he had decided to bed her tonight. _If a woman could elicit this sort of reaction from me she may be good in bed_. Done with her breasts he continued down to her stomach he found that she was defiantly not like other saiyan girls; she was much too thin and narrow in the waist. He did detect a slight dip in her hip but very unnoticeable. The dresses length hid her legs but he could only image how well they might wrap around his body while having sex. He smirked at his very clear visual and realized she was now staring at him in turn. Vegeta just couldn't resist winking at her then turned to go to his father, later he would have more fun with her.

This was the one time of year he hated, more to fact this part of the tourney. The placement of the women was important for later males picking who may be most compatible to them. Most women would be quite happy with who they were practically given to. This only due to the fact that men were 50 times stronger than women and even the lesser power leveled women would be ensured of strong protective mates.

"It is all in the blood," his father would always tell him. Most families today have their ranks due to century old placing due to their blood. The blood told how much power a child has at birth and will determine how strong they are at later ages.

1st class or the Elites had very high energy levels, great fighters, and semi control of oorazu form.

2nd class was just lower then 1st and not very good at oorazu.

3rd class was the purge or army level because they have the best control in oorazu forms but power level average, neither low nor high.

4th classes had no power level and were usually the working class, servants and off

worlders (aliens).

Royal Elite the greatest and most people tried to achieve. They had extreme power levels, could control oorazu form, and came from army stations. The Vegeta family line was formed from this line.

Every Rank can change to oorazu, but controlling is the challenge. Anyone can join the army and fight to protect their world.

The oddity is that for a family to launch themselves up a rank is determined by the blood of newborns. It was so rare that only a few in each 100 year were able to change the status of family rank. The last that Vegeta could recall was the elder Gohan, a close friend to his late Grandfather. Since then no one else has received higher rank and that was over 90 years ago. Many families are hoping that the next few tourneys would produce very good matches and even better off spring.

The chances that any of the women here tonight were born with over 150 was slim and even less that it has increase since. Girls were pampered and not let near battles no matter rank of family. _I wonder what that girl's is. No sense in wondering I will know soon enough. Not that it mattered she was only going to be a pleasurable night and not a long term._

Though girls levels would be small doctors were ready none the less to extract a drop of blood from each girl. A quick 5 seconds later and the energy level would be delivered and recorded on a large screen.

_Damn that rumor my father started. I am not in need of a mate, I still have few years to decide and produce an heir. _Vegeta had till he was 30 to mate and have a male heir to become king when he was 40. If he didn't produce his younger brother, Broly, would take the throne, if he had an heir. And Broly was not likely to so then the throne would go to Trunks. Not a very good choice considering that all he did was look in the mirror and was more concerned about what to wear to dinner then the threats from the Frieza family. Even though he knew he didn't want to Vegeta was the best son to take the throne and he will have to mate. _All I want to do is train to be the next Legendary. I'm only really here for my mother._ The queen greatly missed having children's laughter and mischief in the palace walls and she practically begged Vegeta daily for a grand baby whether legitimate or not (either way if male the kid would be the heir). He would consider this tourney only for her happiness.

Considering his eyes wondered to the odd girl and for the first time noticed the man next to her. He was in the shadows but Vegeta could tell he was talking to her, but she seemed dazed. _Has she not been called yet?_ She was keeping the back as if trying to be unnoticed, _but I noticed._

Kakarot couldn't stand the smell again after the prince had strolled away because so did his scent. Her name had yet to be called; funny that her last name had to start with a V because she could be anywhere but here. After a name was called they could leave, _lucky bitches_. The names were to the M's now but Kakarot was not paying attention. Her mind became occupied by something else; the man across the room.

_I admit he is attractive, for a short man._ This thought because each of the male members in her family excluding the youngest were no less than 6 feet and 6 inches. A good height for a male saiyan. She herself was the average for a female at 5 feet 10 inches. The prince couldn't be more than 6 feet from tip of pointy hair to toe, 5'8" without the hair, and that's short. Short he may be but very handsome. He dressed similar to other male saiyans though Kakarot noticed his body suit fit a little more snuggly around the butt._ And what a nice butt it is._ She shook her head and scolded herself, w_hat's wrong with me I never think like this_? _Too much thought on a man will not leave enough room for next the coming week and my vital future._ But no matter what she did Kakarot could not get the prince out of her mind. The next couple of hours her mind would stray to images of the two of them in embraces that made her blush. Her thoughts were never created before in her mind. She'd seen her brothers, by accident, on occasion and the girls told her it was fun and quit enjoyable. Still Kakarot had never given sex a thought, but now the prince of all men had her day dreaming more than she ever dared to before.

In the back ground a voice rang out "Valoni, Kakarot," but she didn't hear her own name being called.

"Is Kakarot Valoni present?" Someone elbowed her, it was her twin Turles. _Where did he come from?_

"What?" she asked him slightly miffed at being disturbed in a good dream.

"They're calling your name sis." He had nodded at the throne.

"Oh," she blushed and pushed herself from the wall and walked towards the front.

_So her name is Kakarot Valoni. Where have I heard that name before and who was the man touching her? No man but me is allowed to touch her._ Vegeta was shocked by his thoughts, _what right do I have to think that, after all she'll only be a good lay not my mate._ But as the man helped Kakarot up Vegeta noticed a resemblance in the two, _a brother perhaps._ They shared the same bangs and eyes. Y_es a brother maybe a year or two older, but why do I recognize the look?_ It escaped him because all he really wanted to know was how strong she was. As she came closer to the check station her smell once again filled his nostrils.

As Kakarot came closer to Vegeta her stomach again was calmed by his lemony scent. Lemons were rare on Vegetasei, but once a year she got one for her birthday, from who she never knew, but she was very thankful. Instead of using it as food she made candles and each lemon made 10 candles, and surprisingly they lasted up to two weeks before her birthday. Because they were so precious Kakarot only used the candles for her meditation. Thus why she felt so relaxed and calm in the presence of the prince. To be around him would be dangerously fulfilling to say the least content all the time. To be as docile as the rest of the nincompoops around her was not Kakarot's style.

When she reached 2 feet before the table and looked down she saw the needle that the doctor held and stopped walking. Not even Vegeta could calm her now. As if sensing her unease Turles came forward and took her by the arm, she leaned into him.

When the boy took her arm Vegeta unknowingly started to growl low in his throat. When he did notice he stopped himself. But not before the king heard it. _An aggressive growl coming from Vegeta over a girl, very odd. _The king looked at the girl. _Perhaps I could get grandchildren soon after all._

"What's wrong with her?" asked one of the doctors. "And who are you?" pointing at Turles.

"I am Turles Valoni, Kakarot is my twin sister." A gasp came from the crowd.

_TWIN!_ Twins were even rarer than rank changing because of blood. They were rare because they shared blood for 10 months (the average length of a saiyan pregnancy). And even after birth they shared most everything, even thoughts and dreams believed to see the future. But a girl/boy combination was never heard of and hard to determine how much they shared. _Apparently looks were shared, but what about power?_ Vegeta was knocked out of his thoughts when Turles talked again.

"My sister and I both share a dislike of needles, she more than I. To try to stick her with that" he said pointing at the needle, "and you may have a few bruises, from her or me all depends on how she reacts." Turles was looking happy at hurting a doctor. The king looked amused for the first time in the 5 hour it took to get to the Valoni girl.

"And what am I suppose to do in testing her?" asked the now nervous physician.

Turles looked from the king to his sister to the doctor then replied, "I am her blood kin and her twin perhaps if you took my blood and tested it you can use that."

The king's loud laughing caught everyone's attention especially Vegeta's. _He only laughs like that with mother. This family is full of surprises._ He stood up to pace and rub his chin, his common stance for thinking.

"And let her be the highest ranked female ever; no I think not," said the king after controlling himself. "But we will use your blood but divide it in say half and then set that as her score."

Turles nodded his head in agreement and stepped forward in place of his sister. Everyone close enough could tell he was nervous as Kakarot but rather to save his sister from pain he would take it instead. _What's the big deal it's only a tiny piece of metal?_ Vegeta thought, _pussy._

The pin prick was all it took for Turles eyes to roll back into his head and for him to faint. And that snapped Kakarot out of her trance and rush to catch him. As she reached him Turles blood was done.

"5005 sire. Divide that in half and you get 2552." Another gasp went through the crowd as the doctor finished. "The highest female so far tonight has been 205."

"Well, well, well," said the king, "the Valoni clan has sure kept you a secret girl, and for a 3rd class family proving again to be a great surprise." Looking to the doctor he ordered, "Doctor what was Kakarot's score when she was a babe?"

The doctor looked at her records and replied, "20 sire, low for what that family has produced before."

_So low that the child should never have survived_ thought Vegeta.

"And Turles?" surprisingly his was also on her records and the doctor told the king so. "Yes very odd but what was it?"

"170 sire." _Normal for a 3__rd__ class newborn, male that is._

"And who was first born?"

"The boy," replied the doctor now knowing where the king was taking the conversation. So did Vegeta, _her score of 2552 will be disregarded and she will receive a lower one._

"Ah, yes." (King)

"He being a boy the mother's energy would have fed him more than the girl. If both twins had been of the same sex they would have been evenly shared. But even in the womb Kakarot must have given energy to Turles or the mother for some reason. It is the only way to explain the low level."

Kakarot was tired of standing by while the talked about her as if she wasn't there. So she spoke up, "Turles would have died."

It was the first Vegeta had heard her voice. It was soft and clear, and nice to hear after all the dribble the other females spoke.

"What?" he asked. She looked right at him.

_He talked to me, okay it was one word but his voice was heavy with masculinity. Cut it out and think straight for now._

"Mother told us before she died that the day of our birth both our powers had been equal and strong." The doctors looked skeptical, but she continued, "It was during the actual delivery that Turles was decreasing. It was as if he were dying. Mom said at the same time mine increased. Turles was giving me his energy. Why we don't know only Turles in his mind knows that." She lightly slapped Turles on the back of his head. He in turn reached back with one hand and with a goofy grin scratch where she had just hit him (you know the famous Son goof stance).

"But then his started to rise and mine decrease. Mom said I wouldn't let him sacrifice himself for me."

"Save you from what," asked Vegeta?

She looked right at him as she responded, "twins are rare and boy/girl not heard of. Everyone knows this and perhaps as a babe we did too. We would have been freaks, or a prize to people who thought we had mystical powers. The belief that we share a telepathic even futuristic view could be used as a weapon against our people." She let the implications hang.

"How…" but Kakarot didn't let the king finish. " Mother knew, she just knew and later my father found out something and began testing us. He is the leading scientist for Vegetasei."

_BARDOCK is her father, which means Gohan is her grandfather. That's where I have heard the name and seen the family resemblance. And why the doctors and my father are stumped. All that family greatness. It was Gohan who had elevated them to 3__rd__ class. And brain and power made great potential mates._ Vegeta was so caught up in his thoughts he almost missed the next part of the story, and he was intrigued like the rest of the crowd.

"I was weakened by my brother's stupidity at a babe's valiant effort to save their twin." Turles had started to rise from the floor saying, "What she says is true. It was my fault she has been overlooked as a desirable mate and why she is weak."

"No boy, you saved both your lives, "said the king in his best 'don't test me' voice.

"What," both twins asked in unison.

But the prince answered before the king, "don't you see by her being so weak no one suspected there to be a strong bond for telepathy between you." He pointed at them to make his point clear. "Only to them you were two siblings who happened to be born at the same time. Perhaps one conceived shortly after the other, but not twins." That statement hit home for the Valoni twins, their father was known to have several lovers at once and they really didn't know how many other siblings they had. The only one they know of and actually adopted was Goten.

Their father loved their mother, they had four children together; Radditz, the twins, and young Gohan. When the twins were eight she died for some unknown reason and their father took it very hard. He started to sleep around and gained a bad reputation. When the twins were twelve a boy of a year was left on their door step with a letter declaring the kid as a Valoni bastard. By his coloring and hair style there was no denying it. The next day their father had adopted the boy and since that day he had been raised with as much Valoni honor they could teach him. So the fact that Turles and Kakarot could be siblings but not twins could have been mistaken. What no one really knew was when their mother had been alive no other women had ever interested their father.

_And this rumor will help end my dependence on an all male family,_ thought Kakarot. All she could do was humph after the King said, "So her power level should be lower than the 2552, mark her as 150 and let us move onto the next girl." _If they only knew what true power I hide._ She smirked and didn't turn with her brother to leave.

The king had also been thinking of his most loyal scientist and friend, Bardock. He had heard all the rumors but the man had never actually told anyone if they were or were not true. _A pity that the girl was born so low she would have been perfect for Vegeta._

He had to make decision so the rest of the night could go by. _I really hated to do this to a child of a friend but it had to be done,_ aloud he said "so her power level should be lower than the 2552, mark her as 150 and let us move onto the next girl." He didn't let it show but he really had high hopes for her and now they may well be diminished.

When the king had heard of a daughter of his lifelong friend being entered to be perspective mate he had been thrilled. He had planned and schemed with Bardock to actually get the girl to enter. He would like to have chuckled at the stories Bardock told of his daughter's stubborn will to not go yet. "Very independent that chit is and a burden for the poor soul who wins her," had been a reappearing phrase. The work they had gone into to get her here and she may very well not catch his son's interest. _Though there was that growl I heard while the twin was touching her. Perhaps power level will not attract Vegeta._

The king was about to sit back down when he noticed the girl had yet to turn and make her way out of the room. His look must have conveyed his confusion for she spoke again, "May I make a request sire while I am still up here?" _This may prove interesting._

"Request?" _the girl is cheeky just like Bardock said._

"Yes sir, it has to do with the end result of the tourney." _Intriguing, what could a weak girl get out of the end results?_ So was he fascinated by her that he was willing to give it a try to grant her wish. So decided he said, "Ask and I shall see if it can be done." _There still may be hope._

Vegeta could tell that even if his father could say no to her request just the chance to try gave Kakarot a smile. Even the prince was anxious to hear what her wish was.

She seemed to stand a little straighter when she asked, "After the end of the tourney and the men begin to choose the women I would like to be able to challenge any fighter who wishes to fight me." Vegeta couldn't help but feel a tad bit sad for her, the crowd was laughing at her and his father looked perplexed. Yet as he stood there watching her he felt pride for her also. She kept her back and shoulders straight and unwavering. _Stubborn wench and what I like the most._

"For what purpose," his father asked with slight amusement, "we all have been witnesses to how your power is one of the lowest in the room." As he said this he swept his hand indicating the occupants for a more dramatic emphasis. "It would only bring embarrassment to your family, the man you challenge, and your future mate."

Vegeta looked back at Kakarot as she spoke in her lovely voice, "the whole purpose would be so I don't have to be mated." For the third time in less than an hour the crowd gasped. _That must be some record,_ Vegeta smirked at the thought.

At the same time the king was thinking the exact thing as his son. _If, through years of friendship, today is the first I have heard of the twins and public displays like this are unheard of then she really is reclusive._ _To catch the crowd's full attention that many times and be so unaffected means this girl is special. My hope keeps rising by the minute. Let's not let that show._

"But every girl must have a mate unless you wish to be demoted to slave." _Even so an illegitimate grand child is accepted._ _No, no, no. No grandchild of mine will be a sex slave's child._ His hope jumped higher when she responded, "no sire just to have a carefree life with no man to make demands on me. I wish to be able to choose my own mate, in my own time. Whether in a week's time or twenty years." _I haven't got twenty years only around five. _But she continued not knowing his thoughts, "to be placed in a man's path is not my wish. I want to feel something for the man I will spend my whole life with. So far no man has caught my eye."

_Liar,_ Kakarot thought to herself, _Vegeta turns you on like no other man has before. The first actually._

Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts by the kings booming laugh. Kakarot frowned, _that is not how I had figured he would react._ She had had several, in mind, conversations on how it would go and this was not one. One was of the king actually saying no angrily, one of him slapping her on the back in acceptance, but no laughter. _I didn't even know the king knew how to laugh._

_So she wants love. _The king was pleased about that. The queen and his mating was a love match and he wanted Vegeta to have the same. _And the boy may not realize it yet but so does he. If she could beat a man perhaps Vegeta would fight for her and win, then babies._ This so warmed him that he couldn't hold in his joy so he burst out laughing. Through teary eyes he could see the girls frown.

"I need a scribe," he yelled through gasping laughs. By the time a scribe arrived he had gotten himself under control. _So how to phrase this to catch her into a mate with his son?_

"Let it be known and written, "He could her scribe writing so he continued, "that Kakarot Valoni may challenge any registered fighter who fights for her as a mate in this year's tourney. And if she wins she may have free reign to choose her mate on her own terms." The look of joy was a beautiful thing on her features. _Too bad I have to squish it a little._ "But if she loses the man can keep her or not she will be given in the next tourney as a mate." _The joy was still there, odd._

"Right after the closing match Kakarot will fight one man and no one else. After the win or lose no man will try to force Kakarot to mate with him. Only if she challenges and he wins will she be his."_ I hope that covers everything._

Joy was not the right word to express Kakarot's feelings at being given the chance. For her there was no word. It took all she could to just nod her thanks to the king. _I don't think hugging the king would be good._ The urge was strong. She turned to leave and her 'joyess' smile turned to one of scheming smirk.

The king had played right into her hands. Not only would she win against the fighter, but against all who entered. At the end of the tourney there would be no doubt of how powerful she truly was. Then her life would be hers to with as she pleased.


	2. Chapter 2: Tourney

Chapter 2:

Tourney

Vegeta watched her leave regretting he would not sleep with her tonight, but he was hopeful that soon he would have her. _I hate that she has to leave, but I sure love to watch her go. _He watched as her hips made a sweet rhythmic sway back and forth though her walk was straight and purposeful. _She walks almost like a soldier._ Even so it turned him on even more (Vegeta is sort of a horn dog right now, he's still young. I'll get him celibate later).

His night was going to less eventful and boring. The only reason he came tonight was for his mother. She had asked, "Please son stay all night and look over the girls. There has to be one in the lot that could give me grandbabies." She had gone on to tell him she was hoping to see his children before she died. _Mother thinks she's so old and dying just because she was over 45._ Saiyans live very long; the oldest was recorded to have been three hundred years old before he died in a battle. Vegeta's mother looked 20 though and was still young. _She just wants grandbabies and so has to complain a lot._

For his mother to complain a lot Vegeta was even worse. There he was complaining mentally how he couldn't bed a third class girl. _She would only be good in bed and perhaps if she does win later in the week I could set her up as my mistress._ _I would certainly take care of any "need" she might have._ Vegeta snickered at his own pun.

King Vegeta noticed the way his son looked at the girl as she walked away. _Even if the girl loses he's going to claim her one way or another. Illegitimate or not the child they may have together would be his heir and a grandchild. I must tell my mate of the new turn in events._ What Bardock didn't know was that the queen helped plan some of the coups to set the two younger Saiyans together. A women's conniving is a better tool then two old men's wonderings.

It was tradition that the waiting brides would stay in the palace and the fighters down in a small valley by the castle walls. This was to prevent any goings on between any two people. Though couples always seemed to meet any way.

It was on the way to Kakarot's room that Turles knew she was up to something, but she kept putting up mind blocks. _It's odd for her not to share with me. _It was hard during the wait to her assignment while she was having very naughty thoughts of a man. _Luckily for me I never got a clear picture of who the man was. She always opens up in very awkward moments and keeps me in the dark during her scheming. I always seem to get in trouble after those times. And no doubt she was making trouble in her mind._

Inside her room he caught hold of her arm in a gentle grasp and asked aloud "please Kakki (his nickname for her) tell me what's going on up here?" he had pointed to her forehead. "Please."

Her look was pleading when she responded, "Promise Turl (his nickname) that you will not stop me or tell father."

"He's not on the planet anyway and you know I wouldn't tell him." But Kakarot waited and Turles knew what was expected, "okay, okay. I promise on mother's grave I will not interfere or tell anyone your plans. Happy." This had been a promise they had composed as children. It covered most every basic element of not being able to break the promise. And he hated it when she made him use it. _I also hate how she can get me to do things I'd rather not. Way too many groundings or beatings during sparing to count any more._ As you probably have guessed Turles took the blame a lot for her. But he loved her so he endured it all. He just didn't know how much he would have to endure in the coming future.

The promise must have worked because her face went from the stern reproach to giddy in an instant.

"I plan on fighting." She turned away to sit.

"Yeah, everyone in the throne room heard the king say, no command, you would." He gave his sister the 'you're really retarded' look and she throw a pillow at him for it.

"Not like that Turl. I'm going to fight every fighter that advances. I won't settle for just that one man to fight. I plan on proving the 150," she phewed at the number, "is not what makes me strong or deserving."

Turles was blown away. Yeah he knew his sister liked to train with them sometimes but to actually be able to accomplish what she was setting out would mean she was stronger than 150.

And probably reading his mind she said, "That was the whole point of me fainting at the sight of the needle." She made a more dramatic movement of placing her hand on her head and lying back in a faint. While sitting back up she said, "do you really believe for a second that a tiny prick would make me react like that." At his bewildered look she laughed, "I guess I even had you convinced."

"Yeah I guess but how do you plan on completing your task?" she stood at his question and turned to her mirror and stared at her reflection. Turning her head from side to side she reached up and pulled her hair off her head. Turles about fainted himself.

"What have you done?"

"I've entered the tourney as Goku Son, a Valoni bastard perhaps." Kakarot was never vain and flaunting in her looks, but the one thing she took constant care of was her hair. She always kept it long and shiny in memory of their mother, Kakarot had hair just like her, or so their father said.

"It'll grow back." She knew he would have been upset at the lost hair. "Anyway how can a younger son of Bardock be able to compete with long hair? It gets in the way, and I think only Radditz can pull off the long look."

"But…but..." Turles stammered still slightly speechless.

"I've entered and who's to say I'm not a Valoni. I look so much more like you and father now. And my power level will be tested in the ring." She was turning herself this way and that to make sure her hair was perfect.

Turles was still so baffled over this new development in his twin. _How had she kept this a secret from me?_

_The same way you keep sex a secret from me,_ she answered him mentally. _I learned at age thirteen I had to have a safety guard against boy thoughts._ Aloud she said, "You never noticed that I had created it. Not until today. It has been there so long that it was natural for both of us to use it. When a thought like, _away or keep from Kakarot _secret would go to the place and it would be safe from me and vice versa with mine and you peeking."

"I have a genius for a sister, but quit trying to distract me from you plan. You would do all this," he indicated her hair, "to be free of men? Do you hate us so much?" a pained expression came over her face. She walked to him and held his hand tightly.

"No, it's just that all my life they have told me what to do and say, I have always felt there was more that I have yet to do. I want to live a little before I HAVE to mate. It's a simple matter for me, and Goku is going to win."

So far Kakarot thought her explaining was going well. It felt so god to actually tell Turles about it and not be so tense around him when the subject would come up. She ran her hand through her now short spiky hair. It felt weird not having all the extra length._ I kind of like it and it's so much cooler without it._ She laid her wig on the bed and turned once more to Turles.

She could tell he was still miffed and befuddled over her plan. She laughed and he looked at her for explaining. Like him to her scheming she had a hard time denying him the truth when he asked of it. "If you hadn't reacted, like I predicted, to the needle my true power would have been revealed, and I may right now have been mated to the prince. His family wants him to mate and mate well."

"I knew you could be strong but how strong are you really?" he asked even though they both didn't need devices to check levels. Kakarot had made it a point to keep hers hidden at 200 when he was around.

"Stay, watch, and find out for yourself. I will need back up in my story any way." Suddenly she put on her pleading face, "please Turles one more time help me?" She knew he couldn't say no and so when he nodded she hugged him.

The next day the newly built, due to size of audience, arena was packed. Kakarot was dressed more casually then the night before, but Vegeta was still attracted to her. She had walked into the Computer room, looked at the screen and was walking out again. _She completely ignored me. This will not do. _

"Not staying?" he asked. She jumped slightly at hearing his voice. _Jumpy today aren't we?_

She may have jumped but her voice was calm as she answered him, "no I'm not staying. I will see who I will fight near the end and only then will I attend. That is all that matters." She bowed and started to leave. Not wanting to miss her company he startled himself by stopping her.

Vegeta while holding her arm and asked, "May I escort you to wherever it is you are going?"_Where is this coming from, me being courteous?_

"Thank you, but where I go you cannot." She pointed to the ladies restroom. _Yes, one place I have yet to venture as brave as I am._ Feeling as if he was lost he relinquished her arm, bowed, and said, "Then I will see you at the feast later tonight." _Walk away before you really make fool of yourself and beg her to stay in your company. _But his legs didn't obey his mind.

"I'm afraid I will not be going. My brothers are in town and I want to spend time with them." _Damn brothers. Wait, wasn't only one with her yesterday._

"Brother's? How many do you have?"

She held up her hand as she started to recite, "Radditz, Turles, Gohan, Goten…" but Vegeta held up his hand to stop her. "I get the picture, no need to go on. I had heard Bardock was blessed with sons, but I don't need to know the whole list."

_Good thing he stopped me. I was going to run out of names. And I would hate to have to lie to the prince about Goku being my brother and not me._ Again she turned to leave.

"Then the night after perhaps?" _did he sound eager or is it my hormones catching up to me._ Feeling naughty and flirty for the first time she replied, "Perhaps." And she walked into the women's room.

Vegeta smirked, _hard to get was a thing she didn't play well at. She really needs to be seduced. She just hasn't realized it yet._

Goku emerged from the ladies room ready for the coming events. Kakarot had gone in and transformed into a man. She wrapped her chest tightly squishing her breasts as flat as possible, hard to do when they were a nice size to begin with, and down to her waist to cover traces of a hip line. The bandages made it still moveable but perfect for hiding the curves she never realized she had. According to her brothers, mostly Turles, girls would kill to have her "rack." _Whatever that is._ That conversation had been between the boys and she just happened to eavesdrop. _I think it's supposed to be my boobs, but why a rack they don't hold anything? Boys are so confusing._

To cover her wrapping was a loose shirt over a tight blue under shirt. The effect was to make her look built and it worked. For pants she had the matching color to the loose shirt and a blue sash to tie in the under shirt (just picture what Goku usually wears and you got it). The final touch was taking off her wig.

She stood back and admired the young man she had become. _A young man ready to get an ass whooping' or to give one. Be positive you're going to be giving them away this week._ She smiled at her joke.

There were two ladies who saw Goku emerge from the ladies room, and they were shocked. Not just any man had walked out but quit a striking young man. They both blushed at his friendly smile and, "sorry ladies."

Goku's deepened voice continued, "I was in a hurry and didn't read what room I had entered (This actually happened to me. Went in to use the john in the men's room instead of the ladies). Forgive me?" he had placed his hand behind his head and scratched in embarrassment (just like the regular Goku would).

The older of the lady said, "What a polite young man, and no forgiveness is needed. I have used the men's when the line to the ladies is too long."

"Thank you madam. I'm off to fight." He half turned to race away and waved with a smile.

"You are in the tourney?" asked the younger.

"Yes" and Goku speed away.

The young girl half fainted and sighed out, "oh mama I hope he wins and chooses me."

The older lady laughed and said, "You and every other girl who looks at him. Come along." (Don't get me wrong I like my story, but I am not into girls, I just think Goku himself is hot.)

Goku made it to the arena just in time to pull out his number for the tourney. It was number 44. _Awesome 4 is my favorite number._ The one thing Goku had of the hidden secret was the pendent around his neck; the 4 star Dragonball and the symbol for the son line, her mother's family. Only people really close to that family would recognize it. But for safety sake it was stuffed down the shirt.

The first day didn't look fun most people didn't even get a chance to fight, and Goku was one. But he was looking forward to the next day. By lunch the crowd of fighters was down by almost a quarter; they had lost and joined the audience to watch. Day turned to night and Goku disappeared and Kakarot slept comfortably in a bed.

The next day Goku got to fight right before the closing of the days fights. He fought a very tall bald man with the ugliest mustaches ever. Nappa was his name and not so easy to beat (think of the battle between them in the series, but faster), but Goku still won. After that match most were easy.

The hard part for the duel identity was keeping Vegeta off the scent. All week after and before the fights he made advances on her and she was growing weaker in saying no to him. He would sneak up behind her and kiss her neck or sneak her away to a small alcove and kiss her senseless. He was doing a great job at distracting her in saying no, but Kakarot's guard was up when it came to talking. One wrong word and Vegeta would know something was up. He had a great memory she came to find out.

Kakarot also found out she liked talking to him. He could be kind and gruff at the same time and he seemed to really care what she had to talk about. That's what made her worried, she was falling for him and he may actually get her. Kakarot realized on the fifth day of the tourney that she could be fine with a man like him, but only if she could choose him.

It was during the sixth day of fighting she knew she had to have one night with, if only for memory sake. All week she kept pushing his attempts to woo her. And each time he grew more determined to have her. And that lemony scent was not helping in saying no when all she wanted to say yes. _Yes, I'm going to tell him yes tonight. I'll have my memory._

_I think I may be wearing her down and soon I can have my night._ Vegeta had been frustrated all week from not having any fun in bed with Kakarot. She turned out harder to get then he thought. At first he thought it had to do with the brother's she was always talking about, but he soon found out it was because of the tourney. She may very well be mated in two days time or free to leave unmated and not his to seek out.

When he learned that one of her brothers may have entered he had inquired into it. The boys name was Goku Son and he looked remarkably like the Valoni twin Turles. Turles confirmed it when asked that he was a sibling but not specifically told how. Which made Vegeta believe he was a bastard and not uncommon for a family to have one or two? Fathers usually claimed them by giving them the last name but not much else. _Obviously by the last name Bardock did not claim this one_.

At first Vegeta thought Goku was in it to save his sister but as the week went on he found out differently. The two were never seen together and when asked about each other they would glare until the subject changed._ There must be family troubles._

Actually the reason Goku/Kakarot glared was she/he reacted to the sound of the others name and was trying to suppress the urge to say, "What." She/he knew Vegeta knew of their relationship and when asked needed to come up with a story fast. Then trying to remember all she told him later.

"Why doesn't Goku stay after the fighting to celebrate? He is one of the top fighters"

"Goku doesn't like to boast or brag like other fighters. All Goku wants to do is prove to everyone the true power inside." _Easy to remember because that's how I feel. _Making sure to not say he or him or his was the most difficult part because he was her and saying those pronouns felt like lying. _Don't be stupid you've been lying to him almost all week._

Vegeta seemed to know the subject of Goku was discomforting so he usually changed the subject quickly.

It was the night of the grand ball; the night before the final fights and the champion would be proclaimed. Vegeta was making the rounds and greeting guests. He was actually enjoying himself and all because she was standing there watching his every move.

Kakarot couldn't help it but he was so much more attractive in that tuxedo. She could feel the drool colleting in her mouth and she swallowed to get rid of it. Then he would look right at her and her mouth would dry up. _He would be a great catch. Maybe I'll challenge him after I win the tourney._ The sound of her decision in her mind was wonderful and she was looking forward to his shocked expression when she revealed herself.

Vegeta was getting itchy fingers by looking at Kakarot all the time. All he wanted to do was hold her body next to his or kiss her. _Maybe both would be fun._ He had had enough of just watching her. He walked straight for her not greeting any person in between.

She must have seen him coming because she reached up and touched her hair. _A nervous tick she can't help. Need to remember that._

"The last night to party and Goku isn't here?" Vegeta almost regretted the question when he saw her wince slightly at the name. _Okay bud you're not earning points by mentioning the bastard._

But she smiled and responded, "Goku doesn't like large crowds, avoids them mostly."

"Lucky him," Vegeta joked. _Being illigetiment must be hard being pointed at, talked about and laughed at is not great._

"Sire do you want to leave?" Kakarot tried to hid the hope in her voice. _Please say you do or I'll lose my nerve to sleep with you. _Telling the truth about oneself while talking about another was great. _I really do hate large stinky crowds._

She was suddenly pulled. Literally, out of her thoughts by Vegeta dragging her to the closest door and saying, "Yes!"

Kakarot noticed many girls sighed seeing him take her out of the room. Disappointment clearly seen that the prince would chose someone weak to bed. But Kakarot was overjoyed. They were walking in the private garden of the queen and Vegeta's arm was around her waist holding her close. This was not uncommon during the past couple of days. She was the only woman to see the garden besides the queen. They had shared their first kiss here and so it held a special place in her heart.

"You smell so good Vegeta," she finally had been able to tell him so. Then she realized it was too personal and stammered out an "I'm sorry..." but he stopped her with a quick squeeze.

"Don't be sorry, I like it when you call me by my name. I don't hear it often and I like how it sounds on your tongue." So she decided to say it again.

"Vegeta." She felt him shiver. "Vegeta?" she asked.

"Do I need to explain everything? You must know I want you." He turned her to face him.

"Yes I do, but what are you going to do about it?"

_Had she just said what I've been hoping to hear all week? She wants me to do something about how I feel. _If he knew her more he would have whooped for joy, but he kept it in.

If he had really known her he would have realized she wanted him to show that sort of emotions. "Better to let it all out instead if keeping it hidden" was what her mother once told her. It was one of the reasons Kakarot trained to win this tourney. She had so much emotion she had to release it.

She wanted to show Vegeta how she felt about him. It was now or never.

But Vegeta was the one who started to protest, "What can I do? In a day's time you will either be mated or free to choose. Either way I could not keep you." _I want her to really want this and not just for the hell of it; weird me wanting her to want me. What a strange turn of events?_

(LEMON COMING UP! First time ever for me so be nice when reviewing.)

Kakarot was shocked but she knew she wanted him more than she has or ever will want a man.

"We have tonight," she touched his face to look right in his eyes to tell him. His body seemed to relax and he smiled for the first time in the whole week she has spent with him.

"Yes we have tonight. Will you let me have all of you tonight?" this statement made her heart race. A week before he would have just taken and not care, but know he wanted her to want this. She launched herself into his arms and almost yelled but held it in to normal levels; "yes. Yes I want you so much Vegeta." She put a little bit more emphasis on his name.

Vegeta shuddered with need as she said his name and he kissed her hard. The hunger they had for each other expanded to what later Vegeta would come to realize was love.

Kakarot was the first to pull away. She asked, "Just don't touch my head I have a sensitive scalp and it would damper my feelings." _Odd request but easy enough while she has so many other nice places to touch._

_Wig taken care of now to passion._ Vegeta must have been getting anxious because he demanded, "Fine but just kiss me woman."

Kissing, petting, and stroking wasn't all they did. In between spurts of make outs they made it to Vegeta's room. Kakarot was amazed at the size of his bed. Huge was not ample enough of a word. Her whole family could sleep on it and still be comfortable. Still staring at the bed she, for the first time, felt nervous around Vegeta. And out of habit she went to fiddle with the pendant.

_She must be nervous. How was I luck enough to get a virgin._ _What to say to let her know I don't want her to be nervous. _"I won't hurt you; I want to make love to you."

That must have worked because she started to turn towards him. _She's in for a big of a shock._

He must have sensed she was nervous because he told her he wanted to make love to her. Before it had always been sex, but love had never seemed possible. _Was he even capable of that word? _After some consideration_ yes he had to know, he just hide it._

She turned to look at him and was shocked to find he was completely naked. _Boy is he fast, lots of practice._ She blushed; she couldn't help it he was just there.

"Do I do that to you?" she asked while pointing at his…his. _Member, cock, penis, what do I call it?_ She had seen many men strip before but none had affected her the way he did. He may have been short, but his form was perfectly proportioned. His legs were not short but actually long and lean. His stomach was not flat but rippled with a six pack and the muscles expanded up to his chest. The sexiest part of his body was his shoulder blending into neck and check bones. The sight of that alone could make her hot. The way muscles tightened when he moved showed his true power and control. _He is so gorgeous._

She almost forgot her question when he answered, "Yes, but not as much as you will later. Now please strip." As awkward as it may have appeared she was now anxious to feel his skin against hers. She was undressed in record time and there they were standing apart staring at each other.

Vegeta had known that Kakarot was attractive, but with no clothes on she was breath taking. Under the dress lay long legs, a flat stomach, and round breasts. _A body defiantly made for loving. Soft and inviting._

He advanced to her and pulled her tight to him and began kissing her. Their bodies, though slight height difference, fight together perfectly.

Before she lost all reasoning she made a note that this is something to keep from Turles and it was sanctioned away in her secret area. Then all thoughts left her except about the man holding her. He was soft yet hard at the same time.

"Vegeta," she said breathless, "please take me. Now before I change my mind."

"Pleasure" was all he said for the rest of the night.

Without words they began to make out skin on skin. Vegeta gently pushed her onto the bed. The feel of him on top of her was exhilarating. His hands seemed to not want to be in one place at a time; one moment on her chin the next traveling to her navel and then to her knee.

All the while he kissed her. Not just her mouth but his lips followed his hands all over her body. After a while his hand settled on her hip and his mouth on her left nipple. His gentle sucking made her gasp in pleasure. She didn't notice his hand on her privates until his lips left her breast and his finger slipped into her. On instinct she bent one knee to spread herself wider for him.

Vegeta took this as an invitation and settled his hips closer to where his finger was still resting. Well not resting more like playing. The digit was playing hide and seek. One moment hiding out of her then the next seeking the warmth she offered. Then a second finger joined the game. She was gasping and groaning for more, but he was teasing her.

She opened her eyes to look at him and found him staring at her eyes in turn, she knew without him speaking he was asking permission to take her. Her answer was to spread her legs wider. She looked down to his penis (I liked this one best) and he had been right it was more impressive after the time they were lying down.

As he entered her she watched his face. He looked almost in pain and yet he moaned with pleasure._ I must ask him about it later_. The entering bothered her a lot. She was a virgin and didn't know exactly what to expect. The pain was gone as he stilled himself deep within her. He again looked to her for the okay to continue, and again her answer was with body language; she shifted her hips up into him.

The pleasure they both felt was instant. And from then on Vegeta couldn't have stopped if the army needed him to fight. And Kakarot wouldn't let him leave till he was done anyhow.

Vegeta was moving in rhythmic motions of deep long strokes into her and she felt a small build up of pressure in her lower abdomen. It felt weird but she always went with letting out emotions so for the first time in her life she experienced an orgasm. Vegeta felt it and her wall gripped him like a vice and he soon followed her with his own climax and being so close to her neck almost bite her. He stopped himself just in time not to.

They lay there breathing heavy and sweaty from all the exercise. Vegeta leaned up on his hands, still deep inside her and smiled. Kakarot was smiling also at him. He leaned down slightly to kiss her and she hugged him tightly.

After a short nap they made love several more times.

Author note:

Hope you liked this chapter. I had a hard time with the lemon. Hope it wasn't too bad.


	3. Chapter 3: The End?

A few things:

Thanks to all those who have waited a LONG time for me to update this story.

I hate the word fuck, I use it on rare occasions to show the extent of someone's anger and how much something really affects a person's life.

If anyone has suggestions on what they would like to see happen in later chapters let me know, I like to fit them in and make my readers happy.

Chapter 3:

The End?

Kakarot woke up feeling great, a little sore but feeling wonderfully content. _So this is how my brothers feel after a night in a women's bed. And why they are so relaxed all the time. And maybe that's why my dad is so stressed all the time. Maybe I should get him a new mate._ Kakarot kept up this internal rambling for a few more minutes then decided she really had to use the toilet. All the way to the bathroom she was berating herself on why she was rambling. _I don't ramble on like a ninny this way. I'm always the rational calm girl that no man wants. Until now that is. Stop rambling._ She told herself, but the excited, nervous about a relationship with a man, side of her mind wanted to vent. _Could I really like Vegeta? Could I love him? You wouldn't have slept with him otherwise. Remember you promised never to give yourself to a man unless you planned to mate him. Oh yeah I did. So this means I want to be his mate. Duh! But he doesn't want one. So you make him want you so much he'll mate with you._ Kakarot liked how this was going. For once she wanted something so bad she would really fight for it. Her freedom seemed ages ago. Now with only one night of passion did her goals change and she wanted to fight for something else.

Smiling she reached to open the door when she heard a voice boom from the bedroom. "Where's the wench?"

"In the bathroom," replied Vegeta.

"So is she the one you will choose to mate with? She does come from a long line of great people after all." She heard the hope in his voice. But the young Vegeta's humph and his reply stunned and angered her.

"She was a good lay and nothing more. How can you expect me to mate a female with such a small power level? Do you realize the error in that? My children would turn out to be some weaklings and the great house of Vegeta will fall. Do you want that?" Kakarrot was seeing red. Her felting thoughts of happiness with Vegeta dashed away by those few sentences.

_He used me._ She was shocked._ I should have known. _The shock growing to anger. "He used me." Know she was mad. "I was nothing to him.." she was royally pissed off. "…but a good fuck!"

Now she was having a hard time controlling her anger; an issue that has never happened before. Her hair was flickering between black and gold and her eyes from black to teal. When Kakarot saw this in the mirror she took deep breaths to try to calm her growing need to smash her fist into the prince's face. _Not here, not here. Save it for later. _But when what she saw in the mirror wasn't the normal person she usually looked at in the morning. This new powerful person was breathtaking blonde and shockingly menacing.

And with a huge breath in and a blink later she was the dark haired girl again. She couldn't stand to go out there and face him, _I might either break into tears and I never cry, or break every bone in his body and trialed for treason._

Looking around the bathroom she found that Vegeta kept his closet in there also. She walked over and none to gently opened the doors. Inside she found a spandex suit which she took and put on. The material was 'smart', as the scientist Briefs called it. It would expand and shape to whatever body it was on. She liked the feel of it against her skin. _Now I have something new to train in, a fitting payment for what I gave last night. No more thoughts on that now._

All the while Kakarot could hear raised voices in the bedroom. _Time to leave while they are occupied, _she thought_. _She took one more look at the door to the bedroom and started to the window. As she opened the window and stepped out she quietly said to the bedroom door, "you could have had all of me, but now I doubt I'll ever let you." No one knew she could fly, not even Turle's. With one final sigh of hurt she pushed herself off the ledge and flew so quietly it was is she had never been there.

Vegeta was lying quietly on his bed wide awake before the girl had even stirred. _Why in the hell did I do what I did last night._ He was berating himself over making love to Kakarot and not just fucking her like he usually did with women. _Is she that appealing that I would lose myself when I look at her or smell her for that matter. And dende does she smell good. _As if proving his point he leaned close to her and sniffed. The intoxicating smell of her made him hard in anticipation of perhaps a morning feast. But his sniff must have awakened her because she slowly turned over to lie on her back.

Vegeta regrettably closed his eyes and feigned sleep. He could feel her get off the bed and move to the bathroom. As he heard the door close he opened his eyes and looked at his clock. _Good still early enough to take her again before the damn tourney continues._

But his naughty thoughts were cut off when his father burst into the room and asked, "Where's the wench?" Vegeta told him where she was not liking the look his father was wearing. It was one of triumph and gladness. _Does he want me to mate that badly. _Because he was thinking so hard he almost missed his father's next question.

"So is she the one you will choose to mate with?" all the rest was lost to Vegeta's hearing. All his mind was focused on was 'mate with.' Sex was a common and greatly enjoyed pass time of the Saiyans, mating was whole step up and got complicated.

When two Saiyans mated part of the ritual was to bite the other on the curve of the neck and share blood. The mark shows all other Saiyans that the person was untouchable. In most cases the mark never fades when one dies. In some rare cases the other mate dies soon after. Some scientists say it'd because they drank the others blood. Much like twins they now share blood and are connected. A bond is formed both body and mind.

Vegeta was remembering the night before. At the height of his climax he had the greatest urge to bite hard on Kakarot's throat. The urge to feel her blood pour into his mouth was even more overwhelming. _Do I want to mate with her?_ He remembered resisting and seeing her neck in the morning as unharmed._ Life would never be boring I would have to say. But what would people think me the strongest of our people mating with such a low level? Who cares she interests you and you could always train her yourself. _He inwardly smirked_ and that would keep me interested longer._

But his thoughts and what his mind did where two opposite things. Before he could recalibrate his set mind the words came out. Words he had repeated hundreds of times when asked this same question.

"She was a good lay and nothing more." He continued but was not really aware of what he was saying, s_omething about weak children and the fall of the empire. The horror is I half believe this and half want to claim her without a ceremony. Never before have I wanted to be so near to a woman that I would even consider sharing a bond._

"WHAT!" his father was yanking him out of the bed and screaming in Vegeta's face. This is something not done by his father. It was usually at a great distance and in a calmer manner that his father yelled at him. _This must be really bad for him to loss his cool. Interesting._

"So tell me father," he stated calmly, "why is she so important? She is after all just another female I've slept with."

Vegeta was standing now and his father paced briskly a few steps all the while fuming. When Vegeta asked him the question he stopped and looked at his son.

"Just another female? She is the descendant from a great line of people and she would have done well as your queen. Bardock and I …" but he petered out. This caught Vegeta attention very quickly.

"What does her father have to do with this?"

"Everything," his father yelled at Vegeta. "Bardock is and has always been a close friend of mine. I always thought it a shame that all his children where boys. An alliance with that clan could make us stronger. When I heard his mate had given him a girl I was thrilled. For years we have been planning on how to get you two together. Bardock also wants to join our families. But you as always are so damn stubborn." The last was yelled in Vegeta's face once more.

"You know her father and yet you were so shocked to learn of her." Vegeta was finally fitting the puzzle together. The weekends away with 'friends', the secret meeting of late, and the insistent nagging to mate.

"I knew of her but her power had been the real shock. Also to learn she was a twin was an even greater one. Bardock had kept that a secret from me as well." The king took his sons still naked shoulders and gently shook him. "I have always wanted you to mate well and produce the future of Vegeta-sie; you more than any of you brothers is the most qualified. Bardock is like the brother I never had and he is of a great descent. Why would it be so bad to mate his girl?"

"Because I am not ready." And it was the truth. Finally his father was being honest with him so Vegeta decided to be honest as well. "I can't shake the feeling I will fail as a mate. And that is the reason I am so hard pressed not to mate. Not the lack of well bred women but my own doubts." He paused because he knew the next line was stupid and overly repeated, "I want to be a Super Saiyan first."

His father shook his head and said, "When you meet the right girl that will not matter as much. I had the same problems, but I was still younger than you when I meet your mother. She changed everything for me. I knew that with her by my side I felt like a Super Saiyan. A woman does make you stronger, you have just been looking at them the wrong way. You do not have all that much time left to choose, any of your brothers can overthrow your claim."

It was an odd thing for a royal to have more than two sons. King Vegeta has three sons; Vegeta his oldest, then Brolly, and Trunks. Brolly would be a great leader due to being just below Vegeta in power. Only he was slightly brain damaged and had no interest in the opposite sex and so no children to carry on the line. And then there was Trunks. The King felt he had gone wrong on some aspect in his raising. He was a good lad but he spent too much time looking in the mirror and not on training. Yes he could have children but leading the people with a soft hand was out of the question. And since the king did not have girl child, who by rights could marry and take the crown, he was shit out of luck. If Vegeta did not mate and soon the line would go to Brolly, who would turn it down so he could only train. Then it would be given to Trunks, who would abuse it to get laid. Young Vegeta knew all of this but he still was stubborn.

"At least get to know the girl and decide in a while. You have until you turn 30 to get an heir." Vegeta was 26 now.

"But what about the fight she will be engaged in. Will I not have to challenge her then?"

"No. I have made it quite clear that the fighters are to not want her." With a little laugh he further stated, "and most want nothing to do with her anyway."

"And if she wins?" Vegeta was hopeful, on the inside, that she would prove the doctors wrong and be stronger and thus more likely to be perfect for him.

"Not possible. Her family has not let her train. And speaking of her family do not tell her them you slept with her before you mated or they may beat you to a pulp. I may not stop them."

"A little protective of her are they?" Vegeta smirked remembering the way Turles had protected her from the needle point.

"I would be also if she was my only girl." The king turned to go after saying that. Vegeta loved his parents deeply and realized not being able to give his wife a girl child was hurting his father and so he said nothing. His father turned to him once more, "just give her a chance and you may like what you see." With that he left.

Vegeta stood there for a while and thought what his father said. _Everything about her is right but I am all wrong. I need to work on my more positive thinking. Maybe I should ask father how he overcame his fears._

Vegeta walked to the bathroom door and knocked. _She should have been done a while ago. Maybe she heard the yelling and decided to stay out of it._ He opened the door and was greeted by an empty room. "What," he said out loud. "Where could she have gone?" he felt a breeze and saw the window open._ Oh dende she fell to her death_ was the first thing to go through his mind. He raced to the window and looked down. _No body is a good thing right? So where is she and how did she get out without me knowing._

Kakarrot was having a hard time not crying while she flew to her window. _How could I have been so stupid _was being repeated over and over again in her head. When she reached her window she literally fell into her room and started to cry in earnest. She felt like her heart was going to explode from the pain it was feeling. _So this is how it feels to be rejected and used._

She cried well into the late morning. By lunch time she had cried all she could and was now feeling hungry. She ordered some things from kitchen to be sent up and with the tray came her brother. His first look at her was one of concern. "Have you been crying" he asked?

"Not really," she lied, "I was thinking about how much fuller my life will be when I win this tourney." Again a lie, but only a half lie. She was going to win but her life would be empty of love. _Never would I mate if this is what could come of it. I will show that good for nothing Prince that I am the strongest mate he could have ever gotten._ And with this mental statement came the new found power to continue on.

Kakarrot ate fast and began to get dressed. "Have they decided the time the tourney will begin today?"

Turles looked at her funny. "Were you not listening yesterday when they announced it?" she only looked at him puzzled. "They told the assembly that the final fights would begin at 2 pm today. Where were you that you missed it?"

"I had to rest so I left early." Lies seemed to be coming easier to her lips now that she experienced them first hand.

"And out of joy and restfulness you cried?" Turles look was one of skepticism.

"Yes." Her reply was blunt and had the tone of 'back off' underlining it.

Turles held up his hands and said, "Ok, ok don't shoot the messenger." He didn't feel like being hurt and hurting her more than she obviously already was.

"I see no messenger only a dopey big brother about to get his ass kicked for not greeting me properly." She was slowly advancing on him with a smirk of revenge. Turles laughed _I can always get her out of a funk by letting her beat me up a bit._ It was only a little scuffle but both were grinning from ear to ear when they sat on the floor.

"Are you nervous now that the final fight is only," he looked at the clock to get the time, "thirty minutes away?"

She sighed not really wanting to answer but she did any way, "a little but I am confident I will win."

"What if Vegeta challenges you after you have won."

"He can't, he won't"

"But what if he does?"

"Then I will beat him into a bloody pulp and be free of men forever." She said this with so much venom Turles actually recoiled from her. "I would kill myself before I mate with him."

"Don't make promises you may not be able to keep." Though Turles himself had witnessed his sisters remarkable powers this last week he knew if Vegeta challenged her she would lose. No one has ever beaten the prince in a fight before and won, he was just that powerful. People said Vegeta was to be the next legendary and would pass on powerful genes to his heir to further strengthen the Saiyan empire.


	4. Chapter 4: True Power

Chapter 4:

True Power

The tourney's final fights were to begin at 2pm and with only 8 fighters left the crowd was in an uproar of cheers and encouragement. The stadium was packed to overflowing capacity. Many women came to see if the prince would challenge the final fighter to choose a mate, and the many men came to see the rising new star, Goku, fight. His mysterious appearance on the fighting scene has caused the surge of people to gather to watch. Some even whispered he could be the next legendary and future sparring partner of the Prince.

But the prince was not interested in the boy, he wanted to know where in the hell Kakarot was. After he had found her missing he quickly dressed and went in search of her. He had no luck until he came across a kitchen maid pushing a cart of empty dishes. He stopped her and asked if she had seen a girl with Kakarot's description. She said the tray had been for her and that the girl was now in her room with her brother. The servant walked off nervous at being questioned by the prince.

Vegeta basically sulked for the rest of the day until he was again looking for the infuriating girl at the stadium. Again no luck until he ran into her two brothers, Turles and Goku. "Have you seen your sister any where? It is imperative I speak with her as soon as I can."

Turles shook his head while the other glared at Vegeta.

"She decided to wait out the tourney where no one can bother her."

"But I ..." he never finished because a loud speaker announced that the king wanted to see the prince immediately. "Please excuse me." And he walked off.

Kakarot was glad to see him go; the mind control it took to not let her power go crazy was giving her a headache.

"Are you sure wanted to do this," Turles asked her.

"Yes, I'm very sure." She looked at her brother and told him, "you don't know what it's like for women on this planet or on any Saiyan owned planet. If it were legal all of us would be slaves to do a man's bidding. I have lived too long in a male controlled home to give it up for someone not worthy of me. I want a man who will look at me as an equal not as a prize to be won."

"You're right I have no idea how that feels, but I know you and this could lead to a lot of trouble." He touched her arm and said, "please just be careful. We have no idea what your death would do to me." They both laughed and they headed to the arena floor.

Goku was the most popular fighter of this year's tourney; all because he was a no body beating all the some bodies. It could be that both sexes were attracted to him; the women found him gentle and kind, while the men said he had a feminine appeal that they couldn't understand.

So when he was called to the final fight the crowd went crazy.

Vegeta was going crazy Kakarot was nowhere to be found and only two fighters were left, Goku and an older man named Roshi. Vegeta was sure, despite her brothers information, Kakarot would have been here to see her brother fight.

It did surprise Vegeta that the lad had brushed by the elites with no problem. The tourney finalists were only elites and yet Goku had done very good indeed. A blood test may have to be done and a rank change in order. What an honor for the house of Valoni.

By now the crowd was going crazy, most cheering Goku on. The fight began and took longer than most others due to the fact that Roshi was a martial arts master, recently widowed, and lonely. He was older but saiyans age slowly and his speed and strength were still intact. If not for his beard and bald head the women might have been cheering him on.

Vegeta was still looking for Kakarot when the bell sounded and the victor announced as Goku Valoni. Vegeta smirked and knowing Kakarot would be pleased and perhaps at the winners circle he headed over there.

King Vegetas voice rang out, "Goku Valoni because you have won pick out a girl, mate, and in a months' time come back to be retested for a new rank clearance." The crowd agreed by shouting even louder. But instead of bowing and doing as he was bid the boy stood strait and held his ground.

"What is it boy?" asked the king.

"Kakarots request, I wish to fulfill it." Vegeta was stunned; the boy had fought for his sister's freedom.

"You wish to challenge Kakarot for her freedom?"

"No I have already fulfilled the request to a T majesty."

"What…how…" but the king was cut off when Goku started to strip and in awe everyone watched as Goku became a full breasted Kakarot.

"Kakarot!?" the king bellowed in astonishment.

"Sire it was the only way I could prove to everyone that I could bet every fighter and thus proving I need not be mated. You yourself have watched every fight. Have I not proved myself?" as she was talking she was putting her shirt back on.

Everyone waited and Vegeta could tell his father was furious that a mere slip of a girl had out done him. Vegeta was mad himself. For over a week he had been watching a potential sparring partner and seducing a bed partner, who were in fact the same person.

"Sire?" she beckoned.

Vegeta was going to make a challenge when his father yelled, "FINE! Let it be done as I had it written." The crowd had waited in baited breath and then an uproar was heard, mostly from women.

Vegeta could see a revolution happening because of this event. Women would want to also fight to prove themselves to future mates. Kakarot had proved that it wasn't all in the blood, or was it. Vegeta remembered that her blood had not been truly tested, not since birth. _My god,_ thought Vegeta, _she really had played us all; her and her family._

"Father…"

"No son she has earned her freedom and I will give her a new rank."

"that is not what concerns me, I wish to challenge her." His father looked surprised.

"But you can't. she is the only one who now can challenge a male for mating."

"How high of a rank will you give her?" Vegeta was angry that he had been used but also that he may lose her now.

"Elite with a title," the kin inwardly smirked; _she would then be near my sons equal now. And then she may want him. _Even now the prince was silently watching as the girl bowed and was turning to leave. The king stopped her saying, "my throne room one hour girl," she nodded as in expecting it, "and Turles also." The girl nodded again and that was the last Vegeta saw her so close, if ever for years. Not so for the king.

Author Note: SORRY it took so long to add a new chapter (in a writers funk). Hope you all love it, and expect more fun later.


	5. Chapter 5: Dragon Pendant

Chapter 5:

Dragon Pendant

Kakarot had an hour before she seeing the king and she wanted to bathe. For some reason six guards followed her and they all Elite. The king thought she would flee; the thought made her laugh. The king's promise was good so why run when he wanted to talk to her.

She was just about to remove her clothes when Turles burst through the door, dragging four of the guards with him. All the while shouting "let me through!"

One of the guards looked at Kakarot who, half naked, nodded and surprisingly he let go and told the other to also. _Odd, put that away in weird memories file, _she thought. The guards left and then Turles let her have it.

"PUBLIC UNDRESSING…"

"I covered myself as soon as I could."

"Now an hour away from god knows what with the king. Alone I might add."

"No, with you also."

"What?"

"You have to come too. Sorry my walls were up so him yelling it for all to hear didn't break you fragile mind."

"That's because I was still reeling from the fact you striped in public. If I had known what you were up to I would never had let you go out in that ring."

"You are not my father and for that matter no man has the right to order me around."

"The king does. And he may renege."

"No he is honorable and wouldn't create a scene by reneging." She looked at Turles, sighed and said, "Can't you just be happy for me?"

"I am happy for you. You've got what you wanted, but now what?"

"First talk to the king, second our family, and then we will see."

Turles was rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger when he asked, "you mean there was no plan?"

"No just to be free to make plans. Now will you let me bathe and dress?"

"Yeah, alright. But I'm staying here."

"Okay," she replied. She walked into the bathroom and the sight of the already filled tub had her relaxing even before she sank into the hot water. _Gotta love the servants._

When she had been sitting in the water for five minutes she began to notice her past weeks bruises and cuts healing, with no scars. It was common for regeneration tank fluid to be mixed with bath water from women. It was less embarrassing to sit naked in your tub than with a roomful of men.

Kakarot dressed in her nicest yet informal gown and placed her necklace back around her neck. She touched the pendant and thought of her mother's final gift before she died.

FLASHBACK

Kakarot was eight and was having the best summer of her life, so far. She was invited to stay with her grandpa Gohan and he was letting her train with her brother Turles. It still wasn't fair because the boys were still going easy on her and Kakarot knew she could do better if only they would let her try.

It was during a particular training session when their father Bardock showed up in a frenzy. He had come to collect the children to say their goodbyes to their mother. He wouldn't explain only saying "hush little one she wants to tell you herself."

It took a relatively short time to reach the family home, from the usually two day hike only took two hours flying at Bardocks maximum power. By the time they arrived the house was in shadows from the setting sun. The two other sons of Bardock were home; Radditz was in a corner rocking back and forth, baby Gohan was sitting in the middle of the floor nawing on a shoe.

For a house that was usually in full chaos and laughter it was eerily quiet and creepy to Kakarot. "Where is mom?" she asked her solemn father. He didn't say a thing only pointed towards the master bedroom, where for over 15 years the parents had slept. She and Turles slowly made their way into the room not entirely sure what to expect.

There on the bed lay their mother. It had only been a month since Kakarot had seen her last but since then she had drastically changed. Bardocks wife was pale to her once tan skin, sunken checks to her once full face, fragile to her once robust figure. The one thing that frightened Kakarot the most was the joy that had somehow been sucked out of her mother's eyes and smile. No longer did the carefree women they loved and looked up to lay before them.

"Mother," Kakarot shakily asked, "is that really you?"

Her mother smiled, not as brightly as before, "yes Kaki it's me." Turles all the while had not said a word since entering the house, he didn't need to his thoughts were telling enough to Kakarot. He was just as scared as she was. Never had they seen her this way. She was the one they considered to be the rock in the family; always there and strong to take care of them and the fact that Saiyans rarely got sick could be another factor.

"I need to tell you both something very important before I go." Both were going to say something but she weakly held up her hand. "I am dying and I need to say what I have to so you will understand for when you are older." She patted the bed and they sat, not far away for fear of sickness, but as close as they could without actually sitting on her.

She hugged each close to her and began to speak, "I come from a long line of warriors, as do many Saiyans, but my family was once feared as much as the House of Vegeta. My family is the Son House. We created many problems for our enemies especially King Cold. You see we have a rarity in the blood that makes us unique, we are twins."

Both children had never heard the term before and so looked puzzled, this brought a much needed chuckle from their mother. "Twins are born of one mother on one day. They share the same space within a mother for ten months and are born nearly on top of the other." She stopped to get a drink that brought on a fit of coughing.

"I'm fine for now, "she told the two frowning children. She so loved them a little more than the other two for the fact that they were closer to her heritage than their fathers. And yet looked so much like him it was uncanny.

"You have always been told you were siblings, we did this to protect you both. You see you two are a set of twins." Kakarot and Turles looked at each other and back at their mom. "You came into this world a little early and nearly dead. Turles was coming out first and he was strong, both of you were and then suddenly Turles was growing weaker by the second. And you Kakarot were growing much more stronger."

"You my sweet sensitive boy were trying to save your sister even before you could actually send a fist into a bully's belly. And you Kaki didn't want any of it, like usual. You sent all Turles energy right back at him and not one minute later you both her screaming at the world that you had arrived."

"But mother what does this have to do with you looking sad and dying?" asked Turles.

"You see twins are extremely rare and yet for hundreds of years the Son House has had a set of twins in a family. Twins are a rarity because they share what is called a blood bond. When two adults truly love each other they will share blood and forever belong to the other. With twins it is the same way, only twins have been of the same sex. Never until you two has there ever been a boy and a girl in a twin set."

"Cool" said Turles.

His mother smiled again. "Yes, very cool but oh so dangerous. Twins of the Son House have had unique abilities; fast healing of days instead of weeks, strength of mind and body, most importantly the ability of mind communication and then eventual future visions. For all these abilities we have been the ones to root out the evil from within and out of the kingdom. But eventually the Cold family found us out and nearly wiped out our line, only a few dozen of a few hundred clan members survived the slaughter. My sister and I were but babes and were separated."

The now twins were wearing faces of confusion when she said her sister. "Yes you have an aunt; I am of a set of twins. For over 20 years I had no physical contact with my sister only mental. We shared everything that went on in our lives and eventually we stopped because we had both found love and began to have children. We would share a few times a year to keep up but we still never touched." She was beginning to get a far off look in her eyes and then she snapped back.

"It wasn't until I was pregnant with you two that I saw her. She had come to warn me, warn me that I carried twins. I had just found out I was with child and yet she knew I was going to have twins. She stayed for most of my term and it was wonderful. Your father was most supportive and eager to meet any member of my family."

"After the Son House was nearly wiped out they went into hiding and only show up to challenge the Cold army and win the fight. We are loyal to the end and if anyone family member is in need we will be there to help."

"When I gave birth to you I was so overjoyed and frightened. I had no idea what to do with two babies that were twins but not of the same sex. You see I am dying because my sister is dead. She was killed by Frieza over two weeks ago. I saw it happen through our blood bond. If I had not been open to her I would be healthy and alive tomorrow, but I saw and felt her die and I will soon follow."

"It is for this reason I want you to practice being open and closed with each other. I have no idea what your true bond is and therefore have no idea what blood bond you share. I do know you are both very special; there has never been a pair like you in the Son House. The family may one day look to you for guidance and support and vice versa."

She paused in her telling to reach across to her table to grab a yellow velvet purse embroider with four stars of orange. "This is the Son House symbol, only members of the family know what it means. And so I pass it on to you Kakarot."

"Me? But what about Turles?"

"He is but a boy. The item within is to be for the Daughter of the Son. It has been passed on from mother to daughter since the beginning of the Son House."

"Can Turles see it?" Kakarot was close to her brother and this is when she realized why she was. She always knew when to dodge his punches and when he was going to try to scare her. They shared something not many other Saiyans did. And in this she didn't want to keep him out.

"Yes little one but he may never wear it. No man can." She opened the draw sting and reached inside. She brought out a silver necklace with a small round glass ball of orange and four little yellow stars.

"Oh mother it is beautiful," gasped Kakarot.

"It is beautiful, but the story behind this particular pendant is truly beautiful. Each girl of the family is given one but my ancestor who started the tradition received this on a far off world from a Princess who loved him more than her own life. The legend of this ball goes that when an evil could not be vanquished by mortal hands she gave her life to create this ball to save the man she loved. Who by the way was sent to purge the planet for the Cold family. So enraged that the woman he was going to take home and create a family with had died because of this freak evil he became the first legendary Super Saiyan."

Both children's eyes were round as saucers. "The first ever?" asked Turles.

"Yes the first ever. He was able kill the evil with his mortal hands and thus saved the planet but not his love. She had used her powers to create this and six other balls to call an immortal dragon to help kill the evil. As she lay dying and he not able to stop it she told him of a vision she had while the dragon was being called. She said 'To the Daughter of the Son the power will be given to set the Cold forever hidden.' And with her last breath she gave him this pendant."

"He came home changed and slightly feared. He eventually fathers a daughter who in turn gave birth to the first set of Son House twins, two girls. He gave his daughter the pendant knowing that she could be the one. But because she had two daughters he had a few more fake pendants made and had each Son House member give a daughter the pendant in hoping that the Cold Family would not go after one particular child. As the years went by only one daughter has ever held or worn this true pendant of the Dragon."

"How do you know it is the real one," asked Turles?

"The other ones each have a tiny flay that this one cannot have. This was made of love for the power of true love and has no seams. The others have a tiny crack here," she pointed to the back where the stars did not lay.

"I was so glad to have a daughter to pass this to, otherwise the true meaning of it will be lost and the prophecy never seen out. I want you to keep it and one day give it to your daughter."

Both children looked at their fragile mother and at once said, "I don't want you to go."

"I know," she smiled weakly, "but it is done and I have told you what I must, except I love you both very much." And in exhaustion she fell to sleep, never to wake again.

END FLASHBACK

"Kakarot are you ready? We have 15 minutes until we need to see the king." Turles speaking through their mental bond startled Kakarot out of her memories.

"Yes Turles I'm ready." She took a deep breath and walked to meet whatever the king had in mind. Again the six Elite guards circled her and it puzzled both twins. Turles mentioned it to her telepathically and Kakarot noticed he had talked to her more within the 15 minute walk than in the whole two weeks she had been Goku. _Was he afraid this could be last they see of each other._

Before the door she turned to him and said aloud, "stop worrying." And then she walked through the doors.

Authors note: Okay so longer than most other chapters but I had to get the flashback out of my mind so I can do more stuff with it. And I need help in deciding what Goku mom name is. Any ideas send my way. Thank you all.


	6. Chapter 6: Duchess

Chapter 6:

Duchess

Vegeta was furious at his father. The king had told his son on the point of death Vegeta could not be in the room when he talked to Kakarot. Vegeta wanted to ask, by the rule, her to challenge him. If he defeated her she would be his and if, just if she won he would do anything to keep her near him.

And now he couldn't even ask her yet. Yes Vegeta was slightly more powerful than his father, but his father could still kill him. And that is why Vegeta now paced and sulked instead of doing a workout in his Gravity Room.

King Vegeta was also pacing because he was too excited to sit down.

"The girl is so perfect for Vegeta, but now she has to be the instigator. What am I to do my love?" he turned to his wife sitting across the small informal throne room.

"Ask the girl." The queen, a very petite but beautiful woman sat knitting by the fireplace. The size of the chair made her look even smaller. She had asked for such a large chair so her little ones could sit and snuggle with her. But unfortunately her little ones didn't stay little for long and they were much too busy to sit with their old mama.

"Ask her what?" asked the king.

"Ask her if she'd be willing to accept Vegeta's challenge."

"That's brilliant. They have been spending time together." He didn't want to mention he had caught Vegeta naked after just having sex with the girl. "She must feel something for the boy. And we can finally have a strong alliance with the Valoni clan. Oh the grandchildren we'll have."

His wife smiled at him. She may be the one at first to want more babies running around, but he was more vocal about it. And he never said anything he didn't mean.

"So smart and powerful to boot. I can't wait to see the little ones running around causing mischief like their father had." Because of an awful pact an ancestor made with the Cold family the Saiyans had to work with the reptiles and the king had missed his children growing up. Now they hardly knew each other. He wanted to know his grandchildren, maybe help with causing grief for their parents.

The queen on the other hand was debating on telling her husband now or later about her good news. _Later,_ she thought, _first let him deal with this new lady._

There was a knock on the door and the king commanded whoever it was to enter. It was the Valoni twins. "Ah Kakarot and Turles so glad you could join us, unfortunately Turles I will ask you to step outside while I have a word with your sister." Turles bowed respectfully and left.

_On time, _thought the king, _very good. One down and now to test the others. _The king had decided that his sons needed certain attributes from women to mate with and fro Vegeta he decided the woman needed these ten:

Decent to look at

Wants children

Strong bloodline

Loyal to Vegeta-sai

Manners

Punctual

Doesn't care about public stares

Smart

Can make me laugh (this will help make the prince laugh also)

Obedient

So far over the past week he has noticed she meets all but three:

Wanting children: he had never seen her with a child or hear her talk about children so he had his doubts.

Loyal: most Saiyans are loyal from birth to death but she has shown mostly a rebel side that borders on treason sometimes and is very independent.

Obedient: she has yet to show any sign of this one.

Walking over to her he reaches out and shakes her hand, and unable to keep a silly grin off his face. And it was this grin that was unsettling to Kakarot.

"Come sit with me and my wife," he said as he gestured to the queen. Kakarot or anyone for that matter didn't see the queen much and up close was an honor. Kakarot could tell where Vegeta got his size but also his eyes; very expressive and blue.

"Your majesty, sire," she curtsied to both before sitting.

"I want to get right to the point Kakarot. I was very impressed that you defeated all the other fighters." The king noticed Kakarot blush from the praise and nod her head in thanks. "And therefore I have elevated you to Royal Elite; a duchess to be exact."

"But sire I…"

"Now now, none of those excuses. It is already done." He was waving his hand as to shake a fly away but not annoyed with it.

"What of my family?" Kakarot sounded confused and off balance. She watched as the king looked from her to the queen, the queen nodded and he looked back at her.

"They will be given titles of elite, unless each can prove they belong in Royal status. Perhaps that twin of yours will make the grade."

Kakarot didn't say anything, what could she say now. She had to answer the king but as reading her thoughts the queen spoke, "my husband has given his word that you have your freedom. He will not call you to his service unless you wish it. With your power we are assured of victories, but…"

"Only if I wish it." Kakarot was puzzled. "Then why give me a title?"

"The people will expect it and we were hoping the title will help."

Suspicious now Kakarot asked, "help in what?"

"Help in Vegeta asking for a challenge with you." The king was grinning now, though did he ever stop since she walked in?

"What!?" Kakarot stood up so fast there was a breeze and her hair flickered gold; the first time since the bathroom incident. She had been all pent up inside for the past two days and she was having trouble controlling it.

"We are hoping that now the prince would be willing to mate and more to the point with you. Your power rivals even outshines his own and …"

"I WILL NOT CHALLENGE HIM." Now she was standing before the king and queen as a full super saiyan. No longer was her hair and eyes black, but gold and teal. And currents of electricity were sparking off her body.

And all the royals could do was stare, open mouthed. "What ..." asked the queen shakily. Never in their lifetime had they seen a true Super Saiyan. Every young Saiyan was told the story of the first saiyan to come back from a raid as a golden haired, teal eyed berserker. It was told to inspire and scare saiyans to believe that it could happen to them. He was a feared Saiyan after he returned, from the story does not tell or how he became one, to just disappear a while later and was never heard from again. It has been speculated which families could be descendants of this powerful man but it was never proved to which ones it was.

Prince Vegeta was believed to be the next Super Saiyan, but here stood what was considered the weak sex of the Saiyan race and she was breath taking and scary.

"I will not ask him to fight, I would rather be put into prison for treason than to be stuck with such …such…," _what do you say about a son, a prince in front of his parents,_ "a sorry excuse of a man."

This statement was meet with thoughts of, "how could we hold such power in prison?" and "good god what a mate for my son." And still they stared as Kakarot realized what she had done and was trying to calm herself down. The queen, once she overcame her shock, was staring not in fear but in wonder at the gloriously beautiful girl standing before her. And the king still had a goofy grin on his face and thinking, _not obedient in the slightest. Just what my son needs, a challenge._

"Sire…"Kakarot said looking more docile and calm now, "may I leave now?" Leave? After what she had shown them she just wanted to leave?

"No. there are certain things I need to ask and since I got the most important one done with we will continue. Sit please." Once again he gestured to the chair, blown across the room by her power.

After she recovered it, both the chair and her normal body, and sat he said, "now Kakarot since you are now titled land is in order. I have a few estates I don't take care of and are in need of someone to look after them." Walking to his desk he grabbed a pile of papers. He began shuffling through them and saying thing like, "one by the sea," "one by the forest," "one by," "one by," but Kakarot was not really listening.

All she could about was _why isn't he asking about my transformation? Is he that unimpressed? Did I do something wrong? Land, a home of my own?_ And it wasn't until she heard "mountains" that she paid attention.

"mountains sire?"

"why yes, the mountains of…" he searched back through the paper since she had asked minutes after he mentioned it. "the mountains of Dial. Do you know of them?"

"Sire I grew up in the range further to the south and love mountain country. I have always wanted to live in the Dial mountains."

"good then, the estate settled in the valley between the third peak will be yours," _and some _he thought to himself. "we have not visited in years and the place will need work."

"to make it feel like my own I will fix it up and take pleasure in doing so." Kakarot was so happy, _a home of my own_, was the mantra repeating in her head she almost missed what the king said next.

"I will send a message to the caretaker about your arrival in say two weeks; a week to collect you possessions and servants and another to travel there." _Was two weeks going to be enough_ she thought. She noticed the king sign a paper and pass it to her. "Sign here," he said pointing at the bottom. She quickly read it and found it was the deed, so she signed with flourish.

The king was still smiling when he said, "good now to guards."

"sire," Kakarot began to argue, "I don't need…"

"Yes, yes I know you can protect yourself, I have seen it myself, but what if a larger force were to attack and you could not defend your home alone?" when she did not answer he continued, "so a month after you see your new home you will return here to choose men and women to serve you. Agreed?"

"how many do you expect me to recruit?"

The king was pacing, then stopped and said "one hundred and of course this does include bringing family with them. There is space enough for all of them."

"may I choose whomever I wish?" Already her mind was working on possibilities.

"within reason. No family members and none of the palace guards, but otherwise I see no reason to limit your choice. It may take a week or even longer to select them." _And enough time to run into my son again. Perhaps even forgive him and choose to fight him._

"anything else sire?" the king thought. Looked at his wife and asked, "anything else, love?" this made Kakarot uncomfortable. Witnessing the love the two shared while recently hers had been shattered and thinking she may never have it again.

The queen looked at Kakarot, "do you want a man now?"

"no," was all she had to say though she felt the opposite. She did want a man, but is there one willing to stand in her shadow?

"but what of children? Do you not want any?"

"no the complete opposite, I want them very much." _Though with who is still not determined._

"then someday perhaps?"

"of course. First I want to fix my land and help my new family."

"Kakarot, please know that I would be willing to meet with you to chat if ever you need a woman's advice on hard headed men." The king gave a mock hurt expression and both women laughed. Kakarot felt at ease with both the royals.

The queen rose and extended her hand to Kakarot. Kakarot rose to grasp it and found that the queen's grip was gentle and strong. As the queen placed her other hand atop their clasped hands she said, "I never had a daughter and would love to help you, truly if you need advice ask."

"thank you your majesty." The king came and guided Kakarot to the door, all the while reminding her of the selection in over a month's time.

At the door she had one last question, "sire, how will I pay for the repairs if there are any?"

"Ah, a serious question for a new land owner. Because you won the tourney you will be awarded the prize money of 1 million and due to the increase in status another ten thousand." Kakarot looked as if ash were going to abject so the king held up his hand and said, "it is a gift and to be taken with gratitude not resistance. It will help you, but it is all we can give." _All they can give_, was what was rolling around in her head. _A million and then some was all they could give. _

Not being one for showing too much physical affection Kakarot couldn't resist any longer and she jumped on the king hugging him strongly saying, "thank you."

When the king recovered from his shock Kakarot was gone. He turned to his wife still shocked and asked, "what was that?"

His wife smiled warmly at him and said, "that was a hug. She likes you and I feel slightly jealous." That was said with a pout.

The king came to kneel in front of his beloved. "no need love, it is my hope she likes our eldest son more. I'd give her a year and she'll want a man to love, Vegeta's love."

"would you like to bet?" she had a sly look on her face.

"what are the stacks?" the king asked, getting into her playful mood.

"if in one year she challenges our son and he wins we'll eventually have grandchildren. So I'll give you…" he responded for her, "a complete week alone camping." She hated camping, but if he won she would comply, so she nodded in agreement. But before she could verbally reply he was at his desk writing hurriedly. She smiled knowing what he was doing.

In the first year of their courtship he had made some promises he had not fulfilled, since then she had always asked for it in writing and he seemed never to forget the promise after that.

"sign here love."

"of course," but she skimmed through it and laughed while signing her name. It said that she would follow the rules to the letter and he would remember to fulfill the agreed upon wagers. She was the one who bent the rules a little to her liking so as she could, and mostly, end up winning.

"now you husband," she handed it back to him and he signed. _The foolish man, _she thought. _He still does not know the cunning ways of women. She will not go back to our son, she had her pride just like Vegeta. _The queen knew by the reaction Kakarot had to mention of Vegeta's name that he had hurt her in some way and it would not be easy to forgive him. So in this the queen planned on wining, though she was going to go easy on her husband.

"and if you win?" he asked.

"if she does not challenge him in one year we spend one week at Kakarot's estate."

"sounds fair to me," his mind was working on how to get the two kids together then. But the queen cut into his thoughts, "without our son's."

"you always ruin my fun," he pouted.

"it's a wife's duty ." _should I tell him now._ She was thinking and it showed in her face, a happy sadness that didn't go by him.

"what is it?"

"I would love to have Kakarot as a daughter. I never had one." The sound of her heartfelt desire cut King Vegeta to his core.

"Oh love, our sons will mate and possibly have daughters."

"but what if I had one?"

"the girl would be the most spoiled and perfect princess ever."

"and if it's a boy?" she was looking straight into his eyes when she asked it.

"still the same except a prince…" he said the last word slower and stopped speaking all together. "are you … are we going to…" he never was able to finish his question because she smiled and nodded.

"yes, I'm pregnant."

"how long?" he was on his feet now and happier than before.

"in eight months." (Saiyans carry babies for ten months not nine).

He whisked her out of her chair and hugged her tight, though not enough to harm their baby.

"I never thought…" he began to say.

"me either," she finished for him. "after Trunks…"

He touched her check and whispered "that's in the past. This is a new life." He placed his hand on her belly. He could now feel a slight power emitting from her. "I pray for a girl to make you even more happy," and then he kissed her.

Meanwhile out in the galaxy far from the happy couple's home sat a very disgruntled creature.

He was sitting in his chair tapping his finger nails on the arm rest contemplating on what to do about his boredom when a soldier barged in.

"what do you want," he hissed out in a rather girlish voice.

The soldier had bowed and was still when he answered, "my lord you wished to know immediately on any news from the Saiyan regions."

"well out with it"

"our spy has contacted us saying a rather large development has occurred. It seems that the son family has come out of hiding once again."

"WHAT!" the creature was out of his chair and was now fast approaching the soldier, faster than any normal eye could see. He grabbed the scared soldier by the neck and jerked him up to look him full in the face. "are you sure you heard correctly, it was the Son name spoken?"

"ye…ye…yes my lord," the soldier stammered. "the report was that a young man entered the tourney by the name of Goku Son." The name hit the creature in the gut like a hit had never fell before.

_No, it cannot be, they were wiped out years ago by my own hands. Father will not be please if he finds out._ He looked back at the soldier, "was there any other news?"

"yes my lord, at the opening night registration of eligible woman there was a scene cause by a pair of siblings. A set of twins to be exact my lord." The grip that held the soldier was lost when the mention of twins was uttered.

The creature had taken a step back as if the soldier was the bad news, "TWINS!?"

"yes my lord a brother and a sister by the name of Valoni."

"As in Bardock Valoni?"

"I believe that is what their father's name is." The soldier was relieved that the creature had let him go the sensation of cold slimy fingers around his throat were to creepy. Those same fingers that were rubbing the bridge of the creature's nose.

"is there any more news?" the soldier was afraid to deliver the last part of the message. "well out with it soldier!"

"the young man Goku Son won the tourney nearly without injury and in fact was a woman. The female Valoni twin."

"WHAT!!!!" this was heard all the way down four decks of the ship. The creature was not looking pleased. The soldier backed up as the fingers moved from nose to temple to pointing towards him, only the wall stood at his back. The last thing the soldier saw was the flash of a light.

Other soldiers were looking nervously at the ash lined outline that used to be a shipmate back to the creature now calmly walking back to his chair.

"contact my father and tell him I am personally coming to tell him some disturbing news. Then set the course to home"

"yes my lord," a soldier replied.

And with that the creature turned to look out the window at the stars speeding by and almost laughed out loud. _Finally a chance to have some fun_, and on that thought Frieza laughed out loud.

Author Note: Thank you all for the reviews. I am hoping to continue to work on this and am planning to write a few companions to go with this one based on Turles and Radditz. PLEASE let me know if there is anything you would like to see happen, I will try to work it in somehow.


	7. Chapter 7: Her Fathers Home

Chapter 7:

Her Fathers Home

As Kakarot was leaving the room her brother was immediately by her side. "Are you all right," he asked. She still was not sharing her thoughts with him. He had been trying to sneak in the whole time she was in the room, but she had blocked him. It was unlike her to not share. This whole week had been traumatic to his feeling of his sisters well being. _It will be nice for her to finally open up to me._

She was staring straight ahead when she answered, "yes." Then she turned and looked at him and Turles saw that there were tears brimming on her lashes. "I think he wants to talk to you next." He nodded as if knowing it would be so. "Can you meet me in my rooms when you are done?" she asked in a voice that was filled with what Turles sounded like despair. "We need to talk."

"Of course I will come." He hugged her close and added, "Now go rest you look like you need it."

"I will." And smiling slightly she walked away. He was still contemplating when the door opened again and the king himself, smiling from ear to ear, beckoned Turles in.

Kakarot walked in a daze back to her rooms. She still was baffled by all that she had been given; her freedom, land, people, and money. It was almost too much to take in. _Good thing I have a while before I have to actually make any real decisions._

She made it back to her room without meeting a single person. At her door stood two guards, who greeted her with salutes and "my lady's." She told them to allow Turles in when he arrived and the nodded as the door was closed behind her.

She walked to the bedroom, laid across her bed and finally let the emotions take over. She began by crying happy tears of winning the tourney and moved onto how nice it had been for the queen to ask if she could be a part of her life.

For over ten years Kakarot had lived in a home dominant of males and having only one wish; for a mother. So she cried over losing her mother and the prospect of gaining a mature woman to help her. She cried over losing her heart to a man who had no heart at all. For this she cried the longest on. Thoughts of how she had spent time with Vegeta and how he had made her feel so special kept playing in her mind. Then she cried over how he had only used her to satisfy himself and her power was building up again.

_CALM DOWN _she told herself. And as if her mind understood it went blank. No thoughts of pain or sorrow were in her head. She was calm like never before. It was an odd feeling for Kakarot since for the past two weeks all she could do was think of her losses and despairs.

Kakarot had been upset since her father told her she had to participate in this year's tourney offering. And when someone visualizes a mad person it's usually someone screaming their head off at the other person they are mad at. But not so with Kakarot, she was a quiet type of pissed off Saiyan. If you knew her long enough it would be to realize that a very quiet Kakarot meant an eventual ass whooping.

For some odd reason Kakarot had usually the happiest Saiyan, closely followed by her younger brother Goten, on the whole planet. And for a Saiyan it was not always a good attitude to have. The Saiyans are a warrior race, the men more the fighters than the women but at least the females knew how to defend and attack they just never had the chance since the men would fight for them.

She got up from the bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom, all the while disrobing and remembering why her world had been crumbling down.

The tradition on Vegeta-sai is that by their 20 birthday with no exceptions that a female had to have a mate or face very dire circumstances. Because females were outnumbered by men ten to one the need for each of them to mate was a must. If a female did not bear a child, whether mated or not, by the time they were 21 they were considered unfertile and sold off as slaves. No just not slaves but tailless, in disgrace, dishonored by family whores. So females would rather be mates to someone they never meet than be a whore.

Mates were decided either by a tourney being held or an offering made from one house to another. The later was beneficial to both families, an exchange of land and belongs to basically take the girl off their hands. But the first was more fun, what Saiyan didn't like a good fight.

Only unmated fighters were allowed to enter the tourney and the number of entries depended on the number of available women. At the time of their births the young ladies were kept track of, in a sense of how they were aging not by power levels. When a girl turns 16 they start to receive two reminders a year that they would have to mate soon. Most girls took it upon themselves to enter themselves as "prices" at the tournament. And thus determining the number of fighters can enter. Usually there would be 50 or more girls in a single drawing aging between 16 and 18. Most of the older woman are already married and if by chance there were older girls it was either because they were widowed and wished to be remarried, or like Kakarot just never saw the need for another man to run their life.

Kakarot was now staring at herself in the mirror and the memory of all the men who wanted to run her life came back to her.

FLASHBACK

She had just turned 17 and her father was standing and glaring down at her. He was holding a folded and crinkled parchment in his clenched fist. "Kakarot this is the 4th reminder that you have gotten and yet you still have not entered yourself into the tournament." Bardock was a good and smart man, but it seemed when it came to his daughter he was as dense as a tree. He had never been able to control or understand her.

"I just see no point," she replied.

"No point! No point! Do you know what will happen to you if you fail to have a mate in a few years time." Bardock waited but no answer was forth coming. "You will be taken to the castle and sold off as a slave. And not just any slave a whore. Do you want that?"

"NO but I don't want to have to be a man's simple stay out of the way mate either."

"Kakarot, I don't know where you got this idea that you are stronger than any man and so don't need one. It is a woman's lot to be protected either by her family or her mate not to be the protector. And so I have come to a final command for you. You WILL enter into the next tournament. And since this year is still in effect you will enter the next years."

"But…" was all Kakarot got.

Her grandfather Gohan spoke up before she could protest further, "perhaps as a precaution that she doesn't get away from her duty, I suggest that she spend the next year with me. My life is simple and perhaps that will help her to learn her place in a household." Gohan was of course not concerned with household chores, he knew Kakarot had the knowledge she needed to care for her future family. Gohan was perhaps the only one of Kakarots family members, besides her twin, who did care what she wanted. And that was to fight with the boys.

"That sounds like a very good idea." Talk turned to making the arrangements.

Kakarot was walking to her room in a sulk when her older brother Radditz came up to her.

"So I heard that you are going to gramps' for the year. Boy are you lucky." Of course he said it with sarcasm. Everyone knew that Radditz could never live in the wilderness with no women and no bars in hundreds of miles. But Kakarot was actually looking forward to it she loved the peace and quiet and no one would stare at her if she did her training.

"Where's Turles, I would like to say good bye before I leave." She had not heard a thing, in her mind, all day from him.

"I'm right her little sis," he said as he grabbed her sides to tickle her. Soon they were both on the floor laughing. _That's just what I needed_, thought Kakarot, _a good laugh to forget my worries._

Turles was the reason Kakarot liked to train and not knit, even though she knew how to. And out of the six men in her life he was the only one that cared if she was safe. That's why he had always let her tag along with him to training.

"I just heard and though you don't want to hear it I'm glad. You do need a man and this is the only way, unless you pick one yourself."

"Not you too. For most of my life I wished I could be a man so I didn't have to marry if I didn't feel like it." She let out a sigh of disgust and pushed her brother away. Standing up she said, "men could stay single all their lives but most have children any way, why not woman?" Sex was the third thing all normal Saiyans enjoyed most; first fighting, second food, and then sex. Though for Kakarot it was just fighting and food.

"I suppose you could have a baby and then maybe dad won't badger you to mate." Turles was rubbing his jaw like he always does when he thinks. "But he still wants what's best for you even if you don't realize it."

"I just wish he would tell me himself." Kakarot had been without a mother for so long it seemed like she never had one. The few pleasures she had linked her to her mom and were very feminine; candles, reading, and gardening. To actually hear her dad say, 'I just want what's best for you,' would be great and maybe she wouldn't fight him so much.

"When do you leave?"

Kakarot was going to say, 'I don't know,' but her grandpa walked up to them saying, "Today if possible. Just as soon as she finishes packing and only the essentials Kakarot." He looked pointedly at her knowing she would pack her whole bedroom if she was allowed. So by essentials grandpa meant clothes, a toothbrush, a hair brush, and the one photo of her mother.

END FLASHBACK

She was still standing by the sink when the knocking on the bathroom brought her back to the present.

"Kakarot, are you alright?" It was Turles.

"I'm fine, just going to take a shower. Wait for me in the kitchen." She heard him start to walk away and she mentally yelled out, "make some food for me, would ya?!"

His answer was, "always thinking with your stomach." But she could tell even telepathically that he was relived she was hungry and talking to him mentally. _I have neglected to share with him and it has unnerved him._ She made a decision to tell him all that has been going on. And she meant all of it.

As she got in the shower she thought of the last year she spent with grandpa, it had been wonderful. Gohan had decided after the death of his daughter-in-law and the near destruction of his son's life he was going to train his only granddaughter. He had known that Bardock's wife had come from the Son family. They were renowned for their female twins and the power each possessed. If the Sons had known a daughter of theirs had a set of twins, one of which is a girl, they would be upset she had never received training. And for the hot months of the year Kakarot and Turles would stay with him, and he would train her alongside her twin.

But this last year Kakarot had spent with him were much more intense and lonely. It was the first time the twins had been physically apart for a long length of time. She had been up before the sun was and asleep just before the moon was high in the sky. Gohan had her working so hard she had no time to think about the upcoming tourney.

It was only days before the tourney that her grandfather had told her it was time to prepare. She had no idea what he was talking about. _Prepare for what, _she asked herself,_ prepare to let some stranger have his way with me, when I could be stronger than him._ That thought was what started her on her journey to this moment, standing in a glorious bathroom drying herself with the softest towels she had ever used, and experiencing the greatest heartache ever.

"Stop thinking about him," She told herself, "you can do it." But her mind was not listening, it was constantly going back to the way his hips moved when he entered her the first time and the last time, the way he smelled like lemons, the way he smirked for others and smiled for her, and the way he talked to her like an equal. He was her dream mate and now she couldn't trust him with her heart.

Sighing she left the bathroom fully dressed and walked out to talk to Turles. She had meant what she said when she wanted to talk. She told him everything she had hidden from him for the past three weeks, including sleeping with the prince. And he listened to it all with no interruption or comment, though faces don't count, until she stopped.

"So grandpa gave you the idea, you slept with the heir to the throne, you have to move away to the Dial Mountains, and you are now a titles heiress?"

"Yes, but you make it all sound so bad." _Am I actually blushing?_

"No just ridiculous" he said almost laughing. "To think that this is you talking, I would never have thought of you as a risk taker." He was shaking his head but chucking softly. "And here I thought I had it bad." He hadn't realized he had spoken out loud until she responded, "What's bad for you?" He looked at her and for the first time in a long time lied to her face, "oh being your brother." And she promptly slapped his arm playfully. _At least she's smiling again._

"So, what's the plan?"

"I have to be at my new home in two weeks time and then back here to choose my new family."

"Great I'll be going with you." He was smiling his big goofy grin and walking to the door. "The sooner we leave the faster I can see you safely set."

"Turles, you can't stay," she sounded sad when she said it. "The king gave me specific instructions that no family members could be chosen to be my guards."

"I know, but he never said I couldn't visit for months, even years at a time." His cheeky grin was still in full force and his meaning sank in and she laughed.

"You never did tell me what you and the royals talked about." She was now smirking at him. _If he doesn't tell me I will absolutely pounce on him and hurt him until he tells me._

"It's not important. I'll tell you on the way to your place." He looked grim and that troubled Kakarot.

"Okay, but I won't forget and you had best not lie to me." He finally smiled and told her a dirty joke and she laughed almost forgetting her troubles.

It only took two days to reach the place she had called home for over 18 years and by then Kakarot was tired. Along the way many woman were stopping the carriage to ask her a favor or to just see her. She was glad she would be living in isolation for awhile. Not being accustomed to public attention was one thing but being hounded was another. Someone had the nerve to pull out some of her hair. Turles had just laughed and told her it was her own fault for brazenly showing her breasts to the male population.

Now she was home and it seemed nothing has changed; her father barely looked at and hasn't spoken a word to her since she arrived (that being five days ago), and her brothers were still boys.

At least one thing had changed in the year since she had been gone; Radditz has a mate, Lisa. But even Radditz was getting the silent treatment from dad. You see Lisa is not a Saiyan; she was a victory of a purge, a Namekian (Yes I know that the people of Piccolo are of the male species but I like to shake things up a bit). Lisa was not on her home world when she was captured and by chance fell literally into Radditz's waiting arms. He was going to let her go but she refused, said it was a thing of honor that she repay him for saving her life. But she was taken hostage by his fellow raiders and he had to fight to keep her. By winning she was his property and he hated that responsibility, he enjoyed his freedom way too much to be bogged down by a female. But over the three months it took to get home he fell in love with the green girl and properly asked her to be his mate, she said yes. And now they were living full time at the Valoni house.

And dad was furious that his oldest would mate outside of the race, but everyone else ignored him. The family had warmed up to her by the second day she was around them and it only took Kakarot one hour to like her. Lisa is gentle and kind, things that helped settle Radditz down, but most importantly she was strong. She was able to stand toe to toe with Radditz in a sparring match and block each blow and give it right back.

Kakarot liked her for two reasons; one because she was female, and second because Kakarot was just comfortable with her. Not having another woman around the house was bad and it was about time she had the companionship, even if for only a few days. And Kakarot never felt comfortable around people right off the bat, it usually takes a good month before she does. She felt so comfortable she told Lisa the whole extent of her relationship with Vegeta. And not once did Lisa rail at her for the lack of restraint with sex or lack of a mate; she just listened and gave advice when asked.

Not so with the men in her life (excluding Turles), each at one point in her visit asked her why she threw away perfectly good men to mate with. And her answer was always the same, "none of them wanted my heart." It seemed that they were even now more disappointed in her than before. _What did they want from me?_ She would ask herself daily. Is it not enough that she may be more powerful than the prince himself and that she is the first in family history to reach Elite status. And all the stress was making her sick.

So it was with great relief that she started out on her journey to her new home. And that's when her men acted like she was going off to war and never returning. They hugged and kissed her and told her to come see them often. It was while she was waving good bye to them all that she realized they truly did love her, they just didn't know how to really show it. _They never wanted me to be alone._ But would soon find out she would never be alone.


	8. Chapter 8: Discoveries

Thank you all for waiting soooo long for me to update. And sorry if it is a little choppy.

Chapter 8:

Discoveries

By the end of her first week in her new home Kakarot was tired, but satisfied. The place had great potential, the rundown heap. When the King had said they hadn't been to the property in some years he probably meant decades.

The repairs needed were extensive: the ivy was over running the place, weeds everywhere, the grass was knew high, the moat was polluted with garbage, and then there was the castle itself. It seemed it was being held up by the ivy. Half the walls were crumbling, roofs were caving in, windows non-existent, and dust covered every nook and cranny.

After the first two days Kakarot and Turles knew the layout of most of the castle, or manor as they called it. Turles had said he came to help her get settled, but she knew it because he will be leaving soon. He hadn't told her yet but she knew he had been thinking about it. Though the images were cloudy, his thoughts were quick to disappear when she tried to invade.

On their third day there people started to arrive and decided to stay once they learned who she was; the new Duchess of Dial, the new landlady. They were all happy and excited to have a protector again. Soon every tenant was living in or near the manor; each close enough to help with repairs.

By the end of the second week Turles had to leave. He had been called to duty by the King as an ambassador. The farewell was hard for Kakarot due to the strains the pull to talk to him telepathically would have on them. He was to be gone for a projected 3-5 years and be light years away. Just the thought of him being away for so long made her heart ache. Though she would miss him, not his meddling so much.

Before he left they had had a nice long dinner, that neither of had eaten very much of, and they talked well into the night. She remembered they way they had said goodbye and him knowing her secret.

FLASHBACK

They had been sitting in an easy silence when Kakarot broke the silence, "so you leave…"

"Tomorrow" he answered.

"oh." She had been trying to keep the tears at bay.

While pulling her into a hug he said, "I'll be able to talk over the video cam once I arrive to the appointed planet. It's not like I'm dropping off the face of the galaxy."

"Let's not talk about it, but just enjoy the rest of the time we have together."

"Sounds good."

He had smiled wide as if to let her know he was not overly upset about his departure. But as Kakarot was about to walk into her rooms he had pulled her into a tight hug and held her for a long while. He had pulled in a deep breath as in trying to remember her scent. She had done the same. She smiled now thinking about it because being so close you would think one more sniff won't make a difference. But to them it had; one last exposure made the moment real.

Their goodbye outside the manor was more subdued and very Saiyan; he waved and she waved back. And that was it.

END FLASHBACK

You know how it only takes one person to spread a rumor, but only the person it's about who can stop it, well Kakarot was neither. She wanted to keep her secret but meddlers just couldn't stop what they did and that was meddling.

FLASHBACK

"I got a favor to ask of you."

"shoot." She had been making a list of more repairs and cleaning to be done.

"There's this woman I know…"

"Oh" she was giving him a cheeky grin made to irritate him.

"…who needs a good home for her and her son." He had continued as if he didn't hear or see her.

"Oh, Turles you didn't?"

"What? No! She's not… he's not… mine! Puar is a friends mate and just needs help." At first he had been slow and stuttering, and ended in a rush as if it would convince her that the woman and boy were important but not linked to him. _Boy do I like riling him up._

"Oh," was all she replied.

"YES! Geez I would've had to been ten to be his dad." He was shaking his head, still not realizing she was pushing one of his buttons. Then he laughed because it hit him she was. "You," he said pointing at her, "let me explain." _Of course it's a lie,_ he thought. "Her father wants her to re-mate, but she still holds the hope that her mate will return one day. She still deeply loves him, but her father has plans to force her. She needs a place to go where she can wait, even if that means the rest of her life."

"It must be that Saiyan stubbornness we all have," she said mostly to herself.

"And the boy needs more playmates his own age."

"You don't have to convince me any more I'll hire her as a lady's maid."

He had scooped her up while saying, "excellent. I'll send off a note and she'll be here before I leave."

Puar had shown up only three days before Turles was to leave. The two women had hit it off right away; like Kakarot to Lisa. It pulled at Kakarots heart the way Puar had talked about her lost mate and how she still believed him to be alive. It was how Kakarot felt at times about Vegeta. She still felt deeply for him and always wanting him near, but at the same time was still hurting from his rejection. The friendship grew on the basis that each had lost a love because of honor; Puar her mans honor to fight for the King and Kakarot on honoring her self-respect.

It was during those first few days that Puar had relieved Kakarot. She had been feeling poorly for the past week when only days earlier she had been fine. When Puar had asked her new lady to explain the symptoms and was told that: first thing after breakfast there would be a sudden fall in her ki and then it would shoot up, then that escalated to vomiting and dizziness. And when asked if she was dying, the maid had laughed. Her reply was, "babies liked to disrupt their mommies, even from the womb."

It had taken Kakarot a while to absorb what had been said. She had sat in the closest chair, put her head between her knees, and tried not to faint. _I am made of stronger stuff yet a baby will lay me low, _she had thought.

"You didn't know?" Puar asked seeing her mistresses pale complexion.

"I haven't paid it any attention. With as busy as I've been, the keeping track slipped my mind." Kakarot placed her hand on her flat stomach. "I should have realized it could have been possible."

"And the father?" _oh no_, thought Kakarot, _I'll never be free if he finds out._

"He will NOT be involved in our lives. He had his chance and he spurned me." Even with the displacement of her ki her hair flicked to gold and back. "My lady?" this was the first time Puar had seen her lady thus and it frightened and intrigued her. Kakarot took three calming breath and then lifted her head to look at her friend. "You must promise to not mention my pregnancy to anyone."

"But the father…"

"Will have no say in this child's life." Kakarots eyes were like ice and her chin as frigid as steel.

"If I could have told Jules' father I would have. But I never got the chance. By the time I knew word had come he had fallen in battle. What of this child's father does he not deserve to know?"

"No and that is final." He voice broached no denial.

Puar knew she was going to go nowhere at this point so threw up her hands and said, "oh the stubbornness." And then she smiled.

"So is that a yes to silence?"

"yes." Puar had thrown her arms around Kakarot and hugged her close.

"Thank you. Especially with having Turles leaving soon. There's no need for him to worry about me while he'd gone and doing important stuff."

"He'll worry anyway, men always do."

It was only a few hours later that Turles had pointedly confronted her about her discovery and asked her the final favor.

He had just told her to use her instincts pointing to her heart to know if he would be okay, and then said, "I want you to take care of that kid." His finger had moved from her heart to her stomach. Her hand had flown over the space as to protect it.

"How…? I just realized. How did you…?" once she was the one to stutter.

"I know your ki signal and it's been whacky for the few weeks we've been here."

"Are you angry with me?" _please don't be, I couldn't bear it. And so much for trying to hid it from him._ She ducked her head so her eyes were downcast and she wouldn't have to look at him.

Turles got up, moved to kneel before her chair, grabs her chin and lifts her face to meet her eyes. "You, never. But with the prince, yes. How could he throw you away like that?"

She had told him she left him and that she was not going to be telling the prince about the baby. There followed his argument about the first born looking like the father and that royal eye color would be hard to miss. And she told him that all she wanted was for the kid to have a semi normal first years before she told Vegeta.

Turles had left it at that.

END FLASHBACK

By the third week repairs were on their way. Men had been working hard to move rubble and then restack it as the new walls. Young men climbed up ladders or flew up (depending on age) to the roofs to lay new shingles. Women of all ages started to clear the dust one room at a time while others started weeding the grounds. The space where windows belonged would stay empty until the new, expensive ones were delivered.

Since discovery about her condition Kakarot noticed children a lot more. There were children of all ages now playing in the newly cut grass. One little boy was Puar's son and after the first shy day he was the braver of the boys. Five others of the group were orphans, and with no one to look after them Kakarot had taken them in and claimed them as her own. A Saiyan child with no guidance or love was a lost child. And a lost Saiyan was something Kakarot did not like. No Saiyan should be left behind.

It was this thought that kept playing in her mind as she traveled to the royal castle. Now here she was only a few days from being in close proximity to the father of her baby. She still had no idea how she was going to keep him out of their lives, if she even wanted it.

She prayed the child was a girl, _and then maybe he may not want anything to do with her._ If the child were a boy, whether bastard or legitimate, he would be the heir to the throne. _And there is no way to hide a child that looked like the King for very long._ _Will I be the one left behind in my child's life if Vegeta found him?_ Again she prayed no one discovered and that she would have a girl.


	9. Chapter 9: Guard Duty

Chapter 9:

Guard Duty

Kakarot was having breakfast at her father's when a King's messenger arrived. The missive he carried told where and when she was to meet the King. It read; this morning at the valley just outside the castle walls. She arrived wearing her fighting gi of orange and blue under armor (just like what Goku would wear only instead of a blue shirt it's more of what Vegeta wears and instead of a belt and wrist bands a sash and bracelets).

She landed next to the King and looked to the valley. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. The valley was packed with tents and lots of Saiyans. The King laughed at her shock. "Didn't think so many men would want to be lead by a woman, huh?"

She shook her head.

"It'll take a few days to pick and choose, even to test this lot, and in the end you'll not regret any of your choices."

"No sire I won't regret it."

Kakarot, only days before, had no idea how she was to handle picking guards from men she knew nothing about. It was over coffee after dinner, the previous night that her many male relations had given what she needed to accomplish her task.

There they were sipping coffee from chipped cups and talking. Most of the talk was where Turles may have been sent off to. This made Kakarot realized Turles hadn't told anyone but her where he was heading. Then talk turned to other and the latest planetary purges. Her father mentioned writings about men and some women who had been wounded or pronounced dead. Kakarot asked about families and what would become of them; she was thinking of her orphans.

Grandpa Gohan told her children would be left to defend themselves; most dying, some ending up working and the rest disappeared into the slums and never being seen again. He also said wounded Saiyans were considered disgraces, even though they were wounded by acts of honor and bravery for their King. Almost all wounded ended up in mass, unmarked graves because no one hired them and work was scarce for them. Dying to them was a relief.

Kakarot had had a hard time keeping her bile down. The waste of their race was the disgrace. It was then that she became very confident about her selection.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the King statement of, "if you would like to begin." He was gesturing to the crowd, but looking at her. She nodded and stepped forward. Using the good yelling stomach muscles (called the diaphragm) and keeping her voice steady and confident she asked, "would all the disabled and unable to regain rank status please move to my left and all the ranked to move to my right. Thank you"

There was some confusion as the Saiyans moved, parted, and divided many times before the valley settled into silence again. Most shocking was the size of the disgraced side of the valley._ So mush waste of perfectly good Saiyans_ was only one of her thoughts while the group split.

Those thoughts were cut off by the King, "good idea Kakarot, root out the unwanted early and it'll take less time." He then laughed with mirth.

"Yes, I thought so myself." But she was thinking, _I don't think our race should be separated. Together we can conquer the cold empire while apart we will fall._

But always a pleaser she continued to smile and said to the waiting crowd, "it is my wish to speak to all of you, but I will only be obliging to the left of the valley."

A roar went up, but it was in confusion. The ranked thought she was talking about them while the disgraced thought was them. Each group was celebrating being chosen for possible guard duty. The hand she held up was still in place, and it was pointing at the mass of unranked Saiyans.

The King was the first to notice and was flabbergasted. He sputtered out a, "what," but he had seemed to be at a loss of words.

The crowd had begun to notice as well where her arm still pointed, and cheers and moans could be heard. Thus finally the proper attention of the crowd Kakarot lowered her arm and began walking down to the unranked.

(THE FOLLOWING IS THE LONGEST WE WILL EVER HEAR KAKAROT SPEAK)

On the rise just before the group she stopped and began to speak.

"I am in need of loyal, brave, good, honest, and hardworking saiyans. Loyalty you have shown by losing in battle yet coming home to the King who sent you and still trying to serve him. Showing bravery by showing up today, even if it meant possible rejection. Goodness by not showing hostility when asked to separate or when faced with the rejection. Honesty has to be proven and is learned by conversation, of which I hope to have with each of you. And hardworking is displayed by the very essence that you are here, alive, and looking for work."

"In the next couple of days I will interview you in both word and skill. As soon as I finish dismissing the ranked I will be setting up camp over by the central tent." She pointed to the largest tent near the middle of the valley.

Kakarot then turned and walked to stand on the rise before the ranked. She began with, "did you hear all that I told your fellow Saiyans?"

The crowd of ranked nodded.

"Do not think I feel any differently about you. You all have proved your loyalty, bravery, and hard working abilities every time you go out. But these Saiyans," she gestured to the left, "no longer are given the opportunity to do so. I don't see any difference between you or them, all I see are Saiyans."

"I hope that today you will not hold any grudges against me or my future guard. I hope this will help you see that as a race separated we will ultimately fall to the cold empire, but as a complete and whole race we will stand untied and triumph over our enemy."

A roar went up from both sides at the mentioning of triumph over the slimy ones.

"So if you will please go back home. Perhaps one day you will be called upon to fight next to me and the many other mighty Saiyans."

Another roar of approval.

She turned and walked back up to where the King still stood. He was smiling warmly at her.

"Are you sure you don't want Vegeta?"

"Huh?" _oh why did he just ask me that? Does he know?_ She had to fight the impulse to cover her stomach protectingly.

"You would make a wonderful Queen." While she was still blushing and thinking over his statement he walked down into the remaining Saiyans.

Just above the valley, on one of the castle walls stood the Queen and the younger Vegeta. They had been watching the proceedings. Both were thinking it would have been nice to be able to hear what was being said.

When the crowd had parted and shifted Vegeta had smirked. "She's separating the ranks." Even with the distance the difference could be seen.

The Queen didn't respond, but just kept watching.

There was a roar from the valley and there Kakarot stood wither left arm raised. Only moments later the crowd roared again.

As Kakarot began walking towards the left group the Queen smirked. Vegeta otherwise was not. Both thoughts were on the young girl but of different directions. One thought of the fine understanding the girl had about what the old planet needed, while the other was thinking the girl was going to dismiss them.

Kakarot appeared to speak to the group at length then walked to the right side. And still the unranked did not move. This perplexed Vegeta, _why are they not leaving?_ He was answered when after two other loud roars from the crowd the ranked began to leave.

"What?" Vegeta barely was able to sputter that out. The Queen was smiling wider and asked her son, "What do you make of her choice?"

"She may regret it," he responded shaking his head at the thought of her not being properly protectedas a Saiyan princess should be. He shook his head again to clear that thought, _she's not mine and she may never be a princess. Plus she did show she could protect herself at the tourney. Though, she is still only a female; a beautiful, shapely, funny, and loving one._ He had to look away from her; the pain near his heart couldn't bear it if he kept on looking.

Over the past weeks he had not taken any other woman to bed and the pains began only days after she had left. Never had he felt this way about a woman. The feelings were new to him and he had no idea how to handle them. He occasionally would find his mother looking worriedly over at him when his absent minded chest rubbing was noticed. How he longed to tell his mother of the pain he was in. He also longed to run right to Kakarot, drop to his knees, wrap his arms around her waist, and cry for forgiveness. But his pride as the prince of the mighty Saiyans kept him planted firmly where he was, and the longing only intensified the ache. _Perhaps she will come to me._

"She won't come to you." Vegeta wiped his head around to look at his mother._ How had she known what I was thinking?_

"How do you know this," he asked instead.

The Queen sighed and placed her hand on his arm. She felt the muscles tense and not relax. _Is he trying to push me away; me, his MOTHER. _"she told me with much force, that she'd rather be put into prison for treason then be stuck with such a sorry excuse of a man." Of course she didn't mention the whole transformation thing while Kakarot had been screaming it. That may put an edge to her son she didn't want there. He was very competitive and to be told a female had achieved the Legendary first would not bode well on his mind. But she had to say it so he would realize his mistake and make way to mix the problem.

"She said that?" The hurt in his chest tightened and in front of his mother he bowed his head and tried to take calming breaths. This worried the Queen because Vegeta had not cried since he had been a little boy of ten, but then it pleased her. Vegeta's constant frowns at everyone, including her, had begun to be a bother. He was growing farther apart from his family and his heart was not as good as it should be to be King, or even a great Saiyan. _This shows there may be hope yet for my son._

She didn't really want to further hurt him but she said it anyway, "yes. So it would be best if you mate and get over her."_ But could he, or would he be able to. _It is difficult to forget your first love; a good thing the Queen was still with hers. But if he continued to deny that Kakarot might be his true bond mate it will only bring him more pain.

Vegeta was raging inside and desperately wanted to shout, "NO!" at his mother. _How could she even suggest that? Did she not want me to be happy? Does she not suspect how I feel?_ But again his pride came forward and said, "Perhaps you are right."

Disappointment was all the Queen felt. Even though she had glimpsed his rise in anger over her suggestion he was still fighting his feelings and his heart. She also felt disappointment that the Valoni girl would most likely never be her daughter. The Queen turned while patting her stomach and hoped child would be a girl. And suddenly she wanted to be in the kitchens eating a half roast boar with a side of deep fried pickles all smothered in chocolate (yes they have chocolate. What is a world without that awesome sweet? A world full of nothing).

It had been nine am when Kakarot had first spoken to the valley of Saiyans, and now it was well past noon. She had met 30 Saiyans, all men, and though they had missing arms, legs, or tails were very skilled. One of the men had approached her long before she made it to the large tent.

"Kakarot? He had asked. She looked at him wondering how he knew her since most of the people here were calling her "your ladyship," "duchess," or even "Miss Valoni." It seemed they didn't know her name or were afraid to use it. _One thing I will put an end to when they serve me._ She stared at the man and realized she knew him. "Yamcha?"

"You remember me?" he looked puzzled. She laughed.

"How could I, you and Turles were always trying to lose me. What you both didn't know was that I was always there," she pointed to her head, "in Turles mind. He had such little control back then."

"Oh yeah he mentioned the telepathy thing." Yamcha smiled at the young girl before him. He hadn't had very much interaction with her but if she was anything like Turles they would get along great.

"So what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Turles sent me to help you." Her laugh caught him off guard. He thought she would be angry that her brother wasn't even here but still trying to be in control. He didn't expect her to laugh.

"He was always one to know how to make me laugh. Here I am one of the most powerful Saiyans on the planet and he thinks I need help. Ha! But seriously Yamcha I know your rank and it's not what I'm looking for. I need saiyans down on their luck who want a way out and up into the light again. You haven't…" but she stopped when he presented his back to her. There was no need to finish what she was going to say.

"I heard your speech and I stayed because I long to be a Saiyan again. Plus I owe your brother a favor and I truly want to help you."

"Turles never mentioned you were disgraced."

"We only just talked a few weeks ago and I asked him not to tell anyone he had seen me. So what do you say, am I hired or not?"

"Well…like I said you will need to prove yourself," she waved to the tent as she said this. "Care to be the first one?"

"Oh yeah."

They stepped into the tent Kakarot first and then Yamcha. More men tried to come in but she stalled them by saying, "one at a time or the results will not be fair." They nodded and left the two alone. The tent really was large, more like huge (three 3-ring circus tents in one). More than two thirds was packed down grass and dirt for a small arena and the other was screened off. Behind the screen were some chairs and a large desk with enough paper to write a long novel. A lone Saiyan was waiting by the desk. He was very short for a Saiyan and though the baldness was not he had six dots on his forehead.

"Who are you?" Kakarot asked

"I am here to help you, my lady, with anything you may need in the coming days of selection. Though you will be the one choosing I will be the one to write everything down and get the tiny details worked out."

"And what is your name"

"Krillin."

"Well Krillin, this is Yamcha and he will be my first guard."

"But Kakarot, I haven't even proven myself yet." He was pouting over not being able to go up against her.

"Pish posh. You proved it by coming here and seeking me out. Plus you used my name and to me that shows courage." The little Saiyan, Krillin, was trying to say, "call her by her title," but stopped when she said that. "my brother was right, I do need someone I know to help me and I think it best that it be you. So what do you say to having your old rank back as…what was it again?"

"Captain."

"ok. Krillin this is Captain Yamcha and he will be my right hand Saiyan so if I am unavailable he will be the one to seek out."

"yes, your ladyship."

"and none of that. My name is Kakarot and no one calling me 'ladyship' will earn any place beside me."

And that's where Yamcha stayed for the next week. He was the only Saiyan to be allowed to stay in the tent when a new man entered. He helped Kakarot weed out the bad from the good, he helped her decide how to test certain abilities, and he helped her stay calm when she wanted to blow up a certain Krillin. He was constantly under foot and asking her the stupidest questions like: "what do you like to eat," "where do you store your trunks," or even "what color do you look good in." Kakarot soon realized he only wanted to please her and when talked to he was a funny little Saiyan with charm and wit that she liked. She offered him a place in her home and he accepted.

But by the end of that week out of 300 who came 200 were now with jobs. The other 100 were given the choice to come to the estate later and perhaps be given a job. When set down in one of the chairs after the physical tests she would talk to the Saiyan. She learned of their families and of other talents they had besides fighting. It was difficult for her to choice only those 200 but that was what the King told her to pick. Though when she decided to reject one she would pull him into a tent corner and tell him what she told all the others.

"if and when you are able come to the Dial mountains, with your family, you will have a place there. Also if you know of any who were unable to come this week tell them they may come and be tested there."

The stunned men usually left with a smile on their face instead of grudges for not being picked. It was hard to tell who was chosen or not when Saiyans left the tent. But one thing was for sure the Saiyan race would never be the same.


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbyes

Chapter 10:

Goodbyes

Kakarot sat up straight in bed and put a hand on her now protruding belly. The dream that just woke her was so life-like it had the effect of actually waking her, a near impossible thing for Saiyans (once asleep they slept). The baby moved inside her in response to her agitated state.

This was not the first time that the dream had come to her. Only a month after Turles had left she had a vision of him falling to his death. It was always the same when she dreamed it for the past two months. It started off as Turles was sleeping in a cramped space and then the blood started to pour and he was screaming but she couldn't hear him. He was dying and there nothing she could do to help. And when she looked away from his pain she would see another ship and suddenly she would hear an evil laugh and the voice saying "die monkey."

She always awoke to him gasping a final "Goodbye" before he died.

But this time it was different, it was longer and more detailed. She saw what he saw and felt what he felt. That's why it felt so real. Though the bond had been walled for the entire time he has been gone it felt the strongest right now. _But now I don't feel a thing. As it should be cause I promised to keep the link closed. Must be an effect of being separated for so long and my pregnancy._

Five Months Later

She hadn't had the dream since that day. She attributed it to the little baby she now held in her arms. Since that last dream she had to concentrate on the baby and the constant ki shifts it caused her to have. One minutes she would be calm as can be ad the next she would want to fight anyone who rubbed her the wrong way, usually causing her to transform.

It was these spicks that caused the baby to come early. He, yes she had a boy, came a whole month early. He was small for a Saiyan baby, but he made up for that in the power of his lungs. The midwife that helped deliver him said that in all her days she had never seen a baby arrive that early and survive.

Kakarot was relieved her baby would survive, even if he looked like his daddy. No one, who knew the little guy was hers, mentioned that the baby looked like a Vegeta; flame spiked hair and the royal blue eyes. It was something that just couldn't be hidden and the people who she now called family would never mention the resemblance; they were loyal to her.

Now her son was a month old and she still had no idea what to name him. She just called him 'little guy' or 'handsome.' It was the last that made her giggle cause he looked exactly like the man she still loved. But now she had the mini Vegeta to love more.

She was finishing up feeding him when Pura came into the nursery. She curtsied even though Kakarot made it very clear she didn't like it. Puar always told her habits hard to kill.

"There is a messenger here to speak with you."

"Tell them I will be down in a few minutes. Oh and Puar give them something to drink." Puar acknowledged with a nod of her head.

Kakarot went back to her baby. She spoke gently to him, "that might be news on Turles. It has been past the time he would have arrived. Lazy bum forgot to call he's probably having too much fun with the native women." She laughed a little at the thought of him with exotic females of different colors. She placed the yawing boy into his crib and after rearranging her clothes she headed down to the messenger.

The first thing she thought about the messenger was that he was dressed rather formally for a simple letter. He introduced himself as a Royal Saiyan Deployment Agent. These were the ones who oversaw the Saiyans on missions off world and also the ones who delivered the good and the bad news.

Kakarot extended her hand to receive the letter that was due her but none was placed in it. She gave the soldier a confused look. "I am not here to deliver a simple letter. Ma'am."

"Oh then it must be a video log." She walked over to the view screen that had been installed only a week ago.

"No ma'am." She turned to look at him.

"Well out with it." She was getting angry that he would draw this out.

"King Vegeta told me to take it as gently as possible seeing as you are prone to emotional outbursts that equal that of the prince." He coughed because the lady was now glaring at him. So he began his rehearsed speech. "As of two months ago the planet Diamond has reported that no ambassador has arrived for duty. They video called the day he was suppose to have arrived asking if he was actually due to appear. But he never did."

"What are you saying?" her voice quivered a little.

"As of now Turles Valoni was killed in action on route to planet Diamond." Kakarot sat hard on the nearest chair, which there wasn't so she ended up on the floor.

"How?" Tears were now running down her cheeks.

"We keep a detailed log of pod routes and keep an eye on their progress. On the day in question his pod was repeatedly hit by unknown objects. The last information we received from his pod stated that he was at one percent haul capacity and oxygen was rapidly being sucked out. We lost contact when his pods began its decent to a planet in the vicinity."

"Well when can a rescue mission being launched?" the soldier would not look directly into her face after she asked or when he answered.

"There is no mission planned."

"WHAT? Why ever not?"

"The planet is a known lifeless mud ball. There is no way he could survive with no air, no water, or food. I'm sorry but he was declared dead a few weeks ago."

"No, I don't believe you." She was standing again and her hair was wiping around and flashing between black and gold.

"You don't have to, but this is my job and as much as I hate it there is nothing else I can do. The King is planning a recovery mission for the future but it is undetermined when. Ice-jin activity has been high in the sector and entry has been banned. King Vegeta believes it may have been Freiza who shot down Turles pod but no proof as of yet can be found."

"Freiza?" _The one in her dreams. They weren't dreams but visions, and it came true. _But oddly she was okay because her heart didn't feel as if he were dead. But the shock that it could be true sent her to her knees and brought tears to her eyes. "Turles. Really did say Goodbye."

Author Note: I know it was really short but I had to get the two stories onto their own paths. I really need help picking a name for the baby please let me know what you would name him.


End file.
